The Drinking Problem
by Muscarie
Summary: In which Krem really, really likes the tavern waitress. She does kind of like him too, but ignorance gets in their way. (Humorous, romantic story, with plenty of Krem, Chargers and Iron Bull nonsense. Spoilers for various stages of the game.)
1. Chapter 1 : The Drinking Problem

**In which Krem really, really likes the tavern waitress. She kind of likes him too, but ignorance gets in their way.**

 **I do not make any profit out of this, and own only the waitress.**

 **Please review if you feel so inclined :)**

So Krem had developped this new habit of never sitting down properly, Bull noticed.

It was ever since the move to Skyhold, really. Ever since they had entered that tavern for the first time, Krem appeared to have forgotten how to, quite plainly, sit his ass down **.** He had his chair at the tavern, the one all people around had learnt not to sit on even when Krem was not around (which was fairly rare anyway). Little by little, the rest of the Chargers had accepted their fate: if ever they wanted a drink with their lieutenant, they would have to shuffle their own chairs up to his. But back to Krem' sitting down problem. He did not seem to sit traditionally, that is, with his ass fully settled down and his back fully rested against the back of the chair. Instead, he was either standing by the chair with a foot perched on it, or seated half on it half off it, or rather often he was himself perched on the back of the chair with his feet on its seat, and even, if the tavern was busy enough, he actually stood on his precious chair, towering above the rest of the tavern.

Additionally, his second in command had developped a drinking problem. Not that he drank too much, no, in fact, considering the amount of time that Krem spent at the tavern, it was truly amazing that he had not developped that kind of drinking problem. No, what Bull meant by 'drinking problem', was quite literally a problem with drinking. Were it water, ale, wine, Krem just spilt it all. Somehow, he appeared to have forgotten how to bring liquid to his mouth. Bull had spent quite some time watching him, and from his observations said drinking problem appeared to unfold as such: Krem picked up his drink without encountering any issues. He lifted it towards his face, again without encountering any issues. He prepared himself for reception of the drink, lips pouted and parted, then, precisely then, the drink never failed to miss his mouth. If he was drinking out of a tankard, some of the ale would go in, but most of it would flow down the side of his face, sometimes up his nose, and into his collar. Ale would nearly drown him then, and he would cough and spit all over his trousers. If he was drinking out of a bottle Krem managed not to make as big a mess, but Bull had caught him bringing the bottle to his nostril instead of his mouth, and that on more than one occasion.

But of course, Bull would be a poor excuse for a Ben-Hassarth of he had not already worked out the reason behind his lieutenant' sudden oddness. What's more, Bull had been expecting some sort of change in the lad, since he'd first entered the tavern and set eyes on the elven waitress, even before Krem had had chance to see her for himself. He had known. Bull could be very foreseeing like that. He'd seen the long curls of blond hair, and the pointed ears piercing through it. He'd seen the pink lips, the few freckles, the bright blue eyes set in a heartshaped face. He'd also seen the vivacity of her movements, the sway of her hips, the quickness and confidence she put in every task she had to accomplish. And, he'd seen the way she favoured her left wrist, rolling it around a few times after putting down something heavy, the slight bruises under her eyes and occasional yawns suggesting nightmare-filled nights, the stiff and precise way with which she sorted the whole place out, serving, collecting, cleaning, wiping, serving, collecting, a never ending dance of precise and unwasted gestures, no movement ever pointless and every task accomplished in the most time efficient manner. Like someone who liked to be in control, who liked to plan ahead, who never relaxed as long as there were things needing to be done. Of course, to most people she just looked like a pretty but uncorruptable waitress, who was blond and graceful, and just too quick for anyone drunk enough to attempt to flirt with her. Or tip her, for that matter.

Bull had seen her, like he saw people, but with her, he'd somehow known from the start that as soon as Krem would set eyes on her he would be lost. That elf would punch him right in the heart and knock him off his feet without realising what she'd done.

So yes, Bull had expected some sort of change on his second in command's part, but if he had to be honest then he would admit he had not quite expected said change to appear in the form of some fool who stood on chairs and poured wine down his nose. Oh well.

Krem shuffled a bit more to the right on his chair, not bothered about how uncomfortable he was. He craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of her, but she'd disappeared into that corner again and it didn't help that Rocky's big face was in the way. What was he even talking about anyway? If it was the explosive sewers story again then they had all heard it enough times for a lifetime. When he realised that he would have to get off his chair if he wanted to look past Rocky's face, Krem decided to switch to plan B. He stood, then perched himself on top of the back of the chair, feet firmly planted on the seat, his elbows resting on his knees. There, much better. Now his field of vision went past the others Chargers and patrons, all the way to his beautiful waitress as she collected empties. She had tied her hair up that night, but some stuborn curls escaped the tight bun and brushed against her cheekbones. He could see her blow them away out of the corner of her mouth, pouting her lips in the most gorgeous manner. In his mind, Krem kept on replaying fantasy number 38, the one where he got up from his chair, walked over to her, delicately put the hair back behind her lovely ear and let his hand cup her lovely cheek as his thumb brushed her lovely lip before his hand slipped to her neck as he pulled her to him and kissed her lovely mouth...

"Crap" he said, as wine poured down his throat and into his collar.

"Maker's breath, Krem, do they not teach you how to use a bottle in Tevinter?"

"They teach us how to smash it on idiots' heads, Stitches, I'd watch out if I were you."

"Right now it's my clothes I need to watch out for, they're getting wined out."

"And guess what? They look much better for it."

"What are you looking at anyway?" said Rocky, turning around and trying to see where Krem's eyes had gone to.

"The question is not what, but who," said Bull before chuckling to himself like he had just told the best joke of the century.

"It's the waitress." Said Skinner, woman of a few words.

"The waitress?!" Gasped the other Chargers, as they all got out of their seats to look around for her. "Which one?"

"The blond one. The Elf."

"Elf, uh-huh?" Said Grim, wiggling his eyebrows at Krem.

"Stop staring at her, she'll see you!" Hissed Krem, but it was too late.

The waitress looked up from the empty glasses she had just picked up, let her gaze wander around the tavern in search of a hand up, and froze when she saw all seven mercenaries staring at her from accross the room, with big goofy smiles on their faces. She raised an eyebrow at them, silently asking if they needed something, but they all just dropped back onto their chairs without answering. She shrugged, and carried on.

"Well done" said Krem, fuming.

"She is pretty" said Grim, ignoring him entirely. "I mean, I find Elves a bit skinny myself, but you know, as long as it fits in the hand..."

"Hello" interrupted Dalish.

Grim just blinked at her. "Hello?"

"Hello, myself and Skinner are right here."

"Yes" answered Grim cautiously, "I can see that". He then turned to the others and used his tankard to hide his face as he pointed his index at his temple and traced a circle in the air.

Krem just shook his head and risked another look at the waitress. She had gone behind the bar then, probably to wash all the glasses and plates she had picked up. She really impressed him, she was tiny, well, slim-built like an elf, but she was able to carry ar least a dozen glasses, tankards and bottles on that tray of hers. All empties would be piled up in what looked like an extremely unstable pyramid, but she swayed between tables, tray sometimes held up high above her head, defying rules of gravity and logic. It looked heavy too, for her slim wrists, but she never showed any sign of struggle. Krem had noticed though that after carrying a particularly full tray she often had to roll her wrists around a bit, sometimes even massaging the left one in particular. He'd even seen her pick up a heavy pitchet with her left hand once, and set it back immediately with a wince. Fantasy number 14 consisted of Krem appearing behind her back to help her lift heavier things, and fantasy number 15 had him massaging her wrists and hands for her. Fantasy 16 and 17 had him massaging other parts of her body, like her ankles, and in fantasy number 18 Krem's hands slipped up from her ankles to her legs, from her legs to her thighs, and up her skirt...

"FOR FUCK' SAKE, KREM!" Yelled Rocky as wine poured from Krem's bottle and onto the dwarf's pants.

The Iron Bull guffawed as Rocky tried to sponge up his trousers, while slapping Grim's hand away as it tried to help dry the region of his groin. Oh yes, his second had it baaaad!


	2. Chapter 2 : the Hero

**Still making no profit out of this, and owning only the waitress.**

 **Chapter 2: in which Krem gets to save the day!**

So yes, Krem did really like the waitress. Her name was Beth, but he didn't know that yet. To him, she was known only as the waitress, and that title did not do her justice in his heart. She was more than the waitress he fancied.

It was true that he lacked basic information about her, such as her name, but he did in fact know quite a lot, bits that he'd either figured out for himself or that the Chief had shared with him.

She was from the Fallow Mire, a fact which truly surprised him. He knew that because on a particularly windy day (these were common up in Skyhold), he'd seen her come in from outside with an empty bucket in her hand, her hair all tangled up around her face and mouth. She'd grumbled something about the unbelievable wind, and the other waitress, the one with the annoying voice, had joked:" It's still better than the Mire, innit? At least here you can get some fresh, non-boggy air".

An elf from the Fallow Mire, obviously used to physical work, he guessed farmer. She was young, in her early twenties probably and had no family that he could see,apart maybe from the pet mabari, Fen, that sometimes wandered around the tavern before being shooed off by the bartender, or sat just outside the door. The hound looked scrawny and tired, and she shared with his mistress a haunted look typically found on the faces of refugees arriving at Skyhold.

So, his waitress was an elven refugee from the Fallow Mire, where she most likely had been from a farming family, and had been in Skyhold long enough to know the tavern like the back of her hand but still clearly suffered from the journey from the Mire up to Skyhold. It was the Chief who had pointed out to him the purple circles which marked her face, Krem had just been blinded by the loveliness of her bright blue eyes. He'd noticed the wrist by himself, of course, and noticed how well she moved. Maybe she had some sort of training in fighting? How else could she have such a great sense of balance, and such strenght in her arms?

She had not lover, that much he was sure of. No lover worthy of the title would let her sleep so little, and go back to her quarters alone at night.

The truth was, Krem was desperate for a chance to speak to her, he was desperate for an excuse to ask for her name and introduce himself, desperate for her to drop something, or do something which would make it acceptable for him to come to her rescue. Maybe if she dropped that tray of hers...?

He knew that if he shared his hopes with the rest of the Chargers they would simply call her over and ask her name for him, but Krem feared that his waitress would be dazzled by Grim, or even Stitches, or maybe even the Chief and Rocky, as they were a lot more charming and sociable than he was and would not turn into right idiots if she spoke to them. And, there was the unforgettable fact that the Chief, Grim, Stitches and Rocky had certain... Advantages, that Krem simply did not possess. No, Krem reasoned, the last thing he wanted was to be the weird guy who stared at her without a word and couldn't drink properly, while watching her fall for another man. A _man_ , man.

So instead, Krem waited, and waited, and watched her in silence, spilling his wine, waiting for his opportunity, his chance to shine in her eyes just long enough to introduce himself and ask for her name and maybe invite her for a drink or a walk... Perhaps he should have been more careful what he wished for.

Beth swayed past the patrons, and passed effortlessly between the tables, her tray held up high above her head. It was getting heavy. She reached the washing bucket and immediately started scrubbing the tankards and soaking the bottles, lining them up ready for drying. It was hard work, waitressing, as hard as farming had been but in a different way, working different muscles of her body and confining her to an enclosed space. But as much as she used to wish for freedom and a chance to daydream when she was working on her parents' farm, she now welcomed the relentlessness of the work at the tavern, and how it did not leave any room for thinking. Not even in the evenings, when she was so tired she would just collapse on her bed. There were the nightmares, of course, but without them Beth was pretty sure this life was as close to bliss as she would ever get. No chance of being alone with your thoughts, and no one close enough to her that she would actually have to worry for them. She knew the other waitress, Dalia, sometimes despised her a bit for being so efficient at work, but Beth did not care. She needed to keep going, if she stopped moving she would look back and if she looked back she would break. The thing with losing people you were close to, starving nearly to death, walking miles and miles until your shoes disintegrated and escaping hordes of undead, gurguts and bandits, was that you tended to not give as much importance to small things such as what people thought of you.

So Beth went about her business, keeping to herself and working efficiently, and that efficiency made the Dwarven bartender forgive her for her lack of interaction with the customers - That was Dalia's field.

Beth dried the tankards and passed them to the bartender then put away the empty bottles. She looked up and saw a few hands up, so she picked up her tray and set off again. As she passed by the third table from the bar, the one where Jora and his friends pretty much spent all their off-mission time at, Beth distinctively felt a hand brush against her backside. She whirled around, glaring at them, but was met with only snickering and Jora's idiotic face, all raised up, surprised eyebrows and smirks of contempt.

"Problem?" He asked her.

"Problem, yes. In fact, there are five, ugly problems at this table."

They all exploded in "ooh" and "oho"s at her words. Ignore them, she thought to herself. She needed this job and the Dwarf was quick to dismiss temperamental waitresses. She walked off, holding in the tears of anger that were threatening to fall and went about her business as professionally as she could.

"Are you ok?" Whispered Dalia as she passed her.

"Fine. Just those idiots again."

"Jora? Don't worry about him, he just likes you and doesn't know what to do with it."

Beth chose not to answer. That was not what you did when you liked somebody. This was contempt, mockery and disrespect. She knew all about human men like Jora, who had won a few victories in battle and could not get enough of themselves, expecting poor, elvish girls to fall on their knees for them. She'd seen plenty of those on the way to Skyhold.

A few minutes later though, Beth heard a shriek, and when she turned around she saw a human woman, a customer, glaring daggers at Jora's gang who were just laughing their heads off.

This was enough.

That they mistreated her, she could take, but if they started harassing the customers then surely even her boss would agree they needed removing. She went to see him, but he waved her off. "You deal with them," he said, "if they're being moronic. I need to see to the bar."

Beth could understand that he would not want to single-handedly go against the group, but that was a bit cheeky of him. Regardless, she went for it. Surely if things went really wrong another patron would step in, right?

"Boys"

"Babe"

Jora, again.

"That you disrespect me is one thing, but we won't tolerate you spoiling the evening for other people."

They just looked at her in mock misunderstanding. How she managed to not physically abuse them, she had no idea.

"Keep your hands to yourselves" she clarified.

"Ah, but my lovely, my hands are just drawn to you, I can't help it! Must be your lovely smile..." Jora, sassing her again.

"If your hands are that desperate, just send them over to your friends' arses, not mine, and not the customers' "

His friends whistled, and Rufford,the biggest one and also the shortest tempered, started going red.

"What did you say?" He asked her, harshly.

"I said, if your hands, any of your hands, are that desperate to touch something that does not belong to you, then send them over to each other's arses. Not mine, no that lady's."

"Apologise"

Beth could see he was not laughing. She also believed him to be capable of hitting her. However, she also saw him as sort of a human hound, to whom you had better not show fear else it would actually bite you. Moreover, if he did hit her she would have an excellent excuse to get them banned from the tavern. Jora could see that too, and he put his hand on Rufford's arm. Unfortunately, that seemed to be all that Rufford had been waiting for and he stood up, towering above short, tiny Beth. Jora stood as well, stretching his arm accross his friend's torso, and thus probably making the situation even worse.

"You apologise, you filthy little rabbit, or I swear I'll tear those knife ears off your head"

He let his hand touch her left ear, threatening to pull it, so Beth instinctively snapped his hand away. She was scared, for sure, but a part of her really, really hoped the big idiot would snap in public and thus get thrown out once and for all. She'd barely slapped the hand away that it came back with full force and speed and hit her accross the face with a noise so loud it must have been heard all over Skyhold. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she stumbled backwards, and she could see Rufford raising his hand again. A woman, the bard Maryden, screamed. However, before he could launch his next strike, a flurry of grey and brown stormed past her and she heard Rufford's face being hit even louder and harder than he had hit her, knocking him to the ground. Rufford was punched. And again. And again. The big lad could do nothing more than try to push his attacker away, unsuccessfully. Jora attempted to pull the man off of his friend, but then the Iron Bull himself - the big Qunari warrior who lead the Chargers, a group of mercenaries favourites to the Inquisitor - pulled Jora off the other man and threw, threw, him away. The Qunari then got his friend off Rufford, and the big idiot was left on the floor, his face all covered in blood, feeling his eyes and nose to try and assess how much damage had been done to his face.

"You" growled the Iron Bull, pointing his enormous hand at Rufford. "Out. Now. And you" this time, pointing at Jora and the rest of his friends. "Get that piece of shit out of my sight."

Jora and the other soldiers pulled Rufford to his feet, there were more of them but none was enough of a fool to pick up a fight with the one-eyed Qunari, moreover the other Chargers weren't far. The men quickly picked up their things and left. The whole tavern was silent then, Maryden left speechless, for once, and Beth felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Oh well, at least this meant Rufford would be banished now, for sure. The table and chairs had been knocked off where her saviour had jumped in. She looked around for him then,and found him looking at her. Tall, well-built. Tanned skin, a man from Tervinter. A strong, square jaw. Brown eyes, his gaze direct and intimidating. His hair brown and shaved at the sides, longer on top. Young, his chin smooth. She knew him...but how?

"Are you ok?" He asked her, and suddenly it clicked.

It was him.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Lovely

**Still not owning a thing, and not making profit.**

 **In which we get some interaction! I'm awkward at romances (although I love them to bits), so expect a fairly slow burn ;) please do leave positive/constructive feedback if you like. I pray that Krem becomes a romanceable in the next DA game.**

Of course it was him. Who else? He'd saved her once, and here he was again, running to her rescue. How could she have not recognised him? He was as handsome as he had been all these months ago when he'd carried her out of the burning medical ward at Haven. Krem was his name. She had not even said thank you.

"I..."

"By the Maker Beth are you ok?"

Dalia rushed to her side, and the rest of the tavern erupted in a ton of excited comments on the events. Maryden and Dalia surrounded Beth and examined her face, while the boss went to get a cold, wet towel for her cheek. Patrons walked to the Iron Bull and Krem and slapped them soundly on the back, making sure to congratulate them on their chivalry and explaining how they themselves had come very close to intervening, and in fact, would have done so if the young lad had not been so quick.

"That's quite the right hook you've got there, lad" they said to Krem, while the Iron Bull beamed with pride.

Beth was ushered away, but she did see the woman she had defended in the first place reappearing out of nowhere and cooing over Krem and the Iron Bull. Ungrateful cow!

Dalia and Maryden held Beth firmly in place in their iron grip, and pulled her away from the crowd and into the back room.

"Are you ok?" They kept on asking, shoving her onto a chair and muffling out her answer with the wet towel.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked the dwarf.

He was standing awkwardly near the door and seemed to be hoping very hard that they would release him.

"No, we got it, maybe you could mind the tavern a little?" Said Dalia.

The boss gone, the two women turned to the Elf and started pressing the towel into her face so hard it did hurt.

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" Cried Beth, all the while trying unsuccessfully to get up and run back out.

She had not even said thank you! Twice!

So Krem was not necessarily fond of attention to start with, and at the minute he was quite annoyed at having missed his chance of talking to Beth. But most of all, he was absolutely gutted that the big guy who had hurt his precious waitress had managed to get away without losing all his teeth. At least now he knew her name. He could really do with finding out the big guy's name, though, then pay him a visit some time. He wasn't scared of him, despite his size. The guy counted on his strength and nothing else, whereas Krem had had proper training and knew how to hit anybody. Even big guys.

Beth had disppeared, dragged away by the other waitress and the bard, and all that remained were dozens of people cheering for him and the Bull.

"D'you know what lad, d'you know what, I tell you what, you knocked him right out lad. I woulda done it meself but you did good lad, you did good "

The bartender came out and jumped on the occasion to run to the Chief and thank him for his pacifying intervention. Some smelly man went to Krem and spat in his ear: " you're not that bad for a Vint, lad"

"Bloody hell, Krem," Rocky. "You got a bit mad there, didn't you?"

"Come on Krem, let's get some ice for your hands" said the Chief.

Krem glanced at his hands and saw that some of the skin on the knuckles had gone red and torn.

"I can't believe that bastard" said Dalish, a few hours later. "Hitting that poor girl like that."

"And what an idiot, did he think no one would step in?" Added Grim.

It was much later, and the few patrons left were mostly the ones who lived upstairs, like the Chargers. Beth was still working, going round as normal, her right cheek a bit redder than usual but not looking too nasty.

Krem just watched Beth out of the corner of his eye, his hands enveloped in cold towels.

"Well, at least now you've sort of introduced yourself" said Rocky.

"So what happened exactly?" Asked Stitches, who suddenly looked interested in his surroundings.

Skinner just stared at him, hard, but Rocky mercifully answered him.

"Well the waitress went to talk to them because they were being a bit loud or something, and then that big guy got annoyed and slapped her, so Krem ran all the way over there and beat him up. Then the Chief stopped it all and kicked the guys out."

"He pinched her ear" interrupted Krem, "that bastard pinched her ear and she pushed his hand away, then he hit her. I was already halfway there by then" he added with a note of regret.

"The other guy touched her arse or something" said the Chief.

"What? That guy? What?"

"No, the other one, the blond one who was holding him back. I think he touched her ass or something, just before."

"He what? Why didn't you say?"

 _Why didn't I see this_?

"I wasn't sure, and she seemed ok. Then the big one touched a lady's ass, and the waitress, Beth, went to see the bartender and he told her to deal with it so she went to talk to them. She must have said something that got that big one mad, because the blond one is the leader of that pack of dicks and he was obviously trying to deescalate things."

"Whatever she said, he deserved it. That blond one, huh?"

Krem now had another name to add to his wishlist. He watched his precious Elf moping up tables and chairs.

"Fucking bastards"

Krem did not swear, or at least not often, which was probably why the Chargers exchanged looks.

"Do you know what? Let's just ask her. What's her name?"

"Rocky, no."

"What's her name? Chief? What was it, Bess? Becks? Betsy?"

"Rocky, no, let it be"

"Shh, shh, hey Betty! Betty!"

"It's Beth you fool"

"Beth! BETH!"

Finally, she looked up.

"Hello!" Said Rocky, with a huge smile.

She waved back, unsure.

"Nice one" smirked Dalish.

"Come over for a drink and a chat" said the Chief.

"Oh, I've got lots to do, I'd love to, thank you, but I've got loads..."

"Nonsense" said the Iron Bull, standing up to his full height. He walked to her and took the mop from her hands, "you're done, it's late, time for a break." He gently but firmly pushed her towards their table. She looked absolutely tiny next to him. "Time for a break" he repeated towards the bartender, who just nodded. As if anyone was asking for his permission.

"There" said the Bull, pulling up a chair in front of Krem's and pushing her into it. "What are you drinking?"

"Erm..."

"Some ale!" Yelled the Bull to the bar.

"Lots of it!" Added Dalish.

Krem was utterly mortified. She was right there in front of him. If he stretched his leg he would touch hers, but best not start thinking about that sort of things.

The 7 mercenaries and the waitress sat there in silence for a while, until their drinks arrived.

Dalish liked the look of the girl. City elf, clearly, though nothing like Sera, thank the gods. She was holding her cup with both hands, and trying very hard not to look at Krem, which was adorable. Then the girl suddenly blushed and coughed, so Dalish followed her gaze and saw that Rocky's trousers were open.

"Beth, is it?" She asked the waitress.

"Y-yes"

"How's your cheek?"

"Pardon?"

"Your face? You know, where you got...?"

"Oh! Oh it's fine thank you, I've had worse" she laughed, but they all looked at her sharply.

 _Way to break the ice, Betsy-boo._

"So... What's the man's name anyway?" Enquiried Bull.

"Rufford. He's a soldier for the Inquisition."

"Soldier, huh? So is that the one who hit you or the one who grabbed your a... Erm, your bottom?"

Beth just looked at him for a second, and Dalish smiled to herself. People were always so astonished to find out how observant the Chief was. They probably thought that because he was so huge he would not see anything further than his own muscles.

"The one who hit me. Jora is the name of the one who grabbed me."

"Is he a soldier, too?"

"A lieutenant, actually."

"Lieutenant, huh? We've got our own lieutenant here, but he doesn't grab butts. Although, he might do an exception for you, if you ask him nicely, isn't that right?"

Could this be going any worse? Krem just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

The Chief "discreetly" nudged Krem with his elbow. _Introduce yourself, Krem, just say something you lovestruck fool._

"I'm Krem"

"I know"

Now that, got both Krem and the Chief to look at her in awe.

"We've met before" she said.

Krem was abusing his brain, trying to understand what she meant. They'd met before? Had she noticed him at the tavern, was that what she meant? By the Maker, he could hardly believe how lovely she looked from up close, looking at him with those lovely eyes and smiling with those lovely lips... And how lovely were her ears, poking out of her lovely hair... She had a lovely voice, too... Say something you idiot.

"We've lovely... We've met before?"

Stitches snorted into his drink and started coughing so violently that Skinner had to hit him really hard on the back. She kept hitting even after he'd stopped.

"Back at Haven." She said. "You erm, you carried me out of the medical ward during the siege, and you took me to the Chantry. I heard someone calling you, that's how I know your name. You won't remember me though, you were really busy then." She laughed, her cheeks sudenly very pink.

The Bull racked his brain, replaying that fateful day in his head. He did remember sending Krem and Stitches to the ward with the instruction of looking after civilians who couldn't move, and he did remember Krem carrying people to the Chantry. He supposed one of them might have been Beth.

"I never said thank you" continued Beth, looking at his lieutenant with such genuine appreciation that he could hardly blame the lad for his red face. "I kept meaning to, but I didn't see you until Skyhold and then I was sure you wouldn't remember who I was anyway. And I haven't even said thank you for today, for saving me. Again. You were so brave, both times, and just came to help me although you didn't even know me, it's amazing, more than I deserve. So, Krem, thank you."

Have mercy on him, thought Bull as his second in command rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassement.

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure... I mean, it wasn't a pleasure to watch getting hit, but I'm glad I was there... Not that you needed me or anything, but I mean, I'm glad I could help. And before, too. I'm not saying it's good you nearly burned to death, but it is good that it didn't happen, and I'm glad I could help it not happen..."

Krem knew he was rambling, but he just couldn't stop himself. Behind the girl, Grim was looking at him in utter confusion, as if he was a particularly puzzling lock.

"Well, I really do owe you. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

She hadn't realised until she'd said it what this sentence sounded like, but the whooping from the other mercenaries quickly helped enlighten her. Krem was looking very embarrassed by her words, and Beth wished she could take them back.

"Oh I'm sure he'll think of something,won't you Krem de la creme?"

"Here we go" said Krem not unkindly.

"Hey Beth, you're right about Krem, he's Acclassi guy " said the Bull before laughing his head off.

"My full name is Cremisius Acclassi" clarified the young man, causing the Bull to laugh even louder, if such a thing was possible.

Beth laughed along, it was so contagious, and stored this new item of information into her "Krem- my hero from Haven and Skyhold" mental folder.

Thankfully, the Chargers lost interest in her afterwards and started talking amongst themselves, and Beth was quite happy to sit back and enjoy the banter. She listened specifically for Krem's deep voice, but he kept very quiet, either looking at his bottle or at the others, which meant that she was free to steal regular glances at his handsome face.

How old was he? He didn't seem that young, he must at least have been in his twenties, but why was his face so smooth? Did he shave every morning?

Meanwhile, Krem was trying his darnest to look cool and detached.

Why was she staring at his chin?


	4. Chapter 4 : Good Beth

**And... I still only own Beth.**

 **The rating for this chapter is going up to M for Paranoia (but seriously, some very light mentioning of sexual themes, and consumption of alcohol)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Following that evening, Krem' situation had evolved for the better. He now got to greet his beloved Beth every day, and be greeted in return. However, the Bull noticed with great grief that his lieutenant had now developped a new problem: every single day, he walked to Beth to say hello and the two would exchange a few words before she went about her work, and every single day, on his way back to the door/chair/table/Bull, Krem's feet caught into a chair or a stool and he nearly fell over. This would have been ok if the issues with drinking and sitting had been resolved, only they weren't. Now, on top of not being able to sit or drink properly, his Krem could no longer walk properly.

"So anyway, I just said like yeah stop singing that song and stuff, and she said people love it, but I'm one of the regular people aren't I , I don't want people singing songs about me innit? If they sing songs about me that makes me like the Inquisitor or something innit..."

"Well that's perhaps a bit extreme, comparing yourself to the Inquisitor, Sera. And it really is a lovely song. I could do with a song. 'Dorian was never the best of sons, He preferred bright clothes to dull brown 'jimjams.'.."

"Look at him, look at him," interrupted the Bull.

Krem was walking back to his chair. He threw one last glance at Beth over his shoulder, and sure enough, his foot got caught in some table's leg and he bumped his knee. He rubbed his leg and struggled back to his chair, knocking somebody's glass over, then he sat on top of his chair's back with his feet on the seat. He picked up his bottle and brought it to his nose, all the while staring at his waitress. Wine poured into his nostril and he sneezed it back out.

"Did you see him?"

The Bull sounded so giddy that Dorian threw him a look that bordered on worried.

"His heart beats hard" said Cole, appearing out of the shadows. Sera swore. "The longing is sweet but so painful, it can never be. What would she think?"

"I can tell you what I think, demon-boy" said Sera.

"Yes Cole, what does she think then? Listen to her" said Bull.

Cole looked over to Beth, scowling in effort.

"She... She is very warm. And her head feels light. She knows he is watching her, Dalia told her."

"Yes, but does she like Krem then or not?"

"He saved her. He is warm, bright like the sun, he is good. He is not like other men." Cole seemed very confused for a moment. "She is convinced that he is hot, but Krem feels just fine today."

"That's a yes" grinned Bull.

"She is right in thinking he is different" said Dorian. "Only, she doesn't know just how different. He really is not like other men. If Cremisius is serious in pursuing her, then eventually he will have to tell her the truth. It is not right to deceive the girl."

"He is a man. There is no deception."

"Do not misunderstand me, Iron Bull, I am not saying he isn't, but..."

"But nothing. Krem is a man."

"If they were to ever share a bed, as you would expect from two young lovers, then she would notice something was amiss, would she not? I believe it is better to tell her gently rather than let her discover the truth the hard way."

"Wait... What are you on about?" Asked Sera.

"Krem was born a girl." Answered Dorian. "And technically, he still is..."

"Watch it, Pavus." Warned Bull.

"... In terms of reproductive organs."

"Really?"

Sera shook her head, looking over at Krem.

"Well, whatever yeah, as long as he's happy it's all good innit. It's not like you need a dick to make a woman come. Maybe she already knows."

The warrior, the rogue and the mage all looked to Cole.

"She.. Already knows he is a man, yes" said Cole in confusion.

Sera groaned. And groaned again when Maryden started playing the first few notes of her famous hit "Sera was Never".

"One day, that bard is going to have an accident" she predicted.

From her spot near the stairs, Maryden was smiling coyly at Sera.

"Creepy" said the archer. "What don't she write a song about Krem? 'Krem was never the best at being a girl, and he fancied the pants off the elven tavern girl'"

"Rhyming 'girl' with 'girl' is... A truly poetic suggestion, Sera. I had no idea you had such a talent with words. Do make sure to teach Maryden your ways when you get the chance."

"You could do with me teaching you my ways and talents, Dorian, you think women need dicks."

"I've never said such a thing! And what would I know, or want to know, about pleasuring a woman?"

"Nothing, so shut up. Krem doesn't need a dick to keep Beth happy."

"I never said he did" insisted Dorian, who was getting a bit annoyed and flustered. "I only said that it seemed unfair to me that Beth wasn't made aware of Krem' situation, that's all. And the sooner the better."

"They've only just started saying hello to each other" said Bull, "he doesn't need to be telling her about his private bits just yet does he?"

"You both are intent on misunderstanding anything I say." Complained Dorian. "Cole, you understand me, don't you?"

"I can see she is lovely, he thinks, but she just doesn't tempt me. I must tell her this can never be. The woman thinks he is dashing, she checks her hair and pinches her cheeks, what a handsome husband he could be. I must not lie to her, I must not lead her on. I cannot, these lies sicken me. She must know now before her heart gets too involved."

"Yes, well, I like honesty, what can I say?"

He stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To the loo, Iron Bull, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure. Want some company?"

The mage snorted, walking away.

"That's not a no, Dorian!" Called out Bull. "It's not a no" he repeated to Sera and Cole, who both chose to stay silent. "Is it a no?"

The following week, the whole of Skyhold was bubbling with mirth. The Inquisitor had come back victorious from Adamant, having successfully defeated yet another threat and earning the admiration and gratefulness of the older generation by enlisting the Wardens to the Inquisition. The atmosphere of celebration was all the more palpable that Hawke, the great champion of Kirkwall, was here in person. The Inquisitor and Hawke walked around Skyhold getting congratulated on their victory, and it was rather entertaining to watch them interact with the crowd. The Inquisitor was all shy smiles and quiet thanks, while Hawke, ever the crowd pleaser, joked and teased and winked at everybody.

The tavern knew to expect a lot of people, and early, and so tables were placed outside while service started early in the morning and never ended. Extra waitresses and waiters and bartenders were hired, and the Herald's Rest had its most profitable week yet. Everyone was happy. Maryden, who had greatly opposed the temporary addition of another bard, sang sometimes inside and sometimes outside the tavern, having sworn to only play joyful tunes. Even the Inquisitor and their three advisors had come down from the Castle to join in the festivities. One evening, the third of a long series, the dwarf Varric was over the moon as he watched his friend Hawke dancing with the civilians. Commander Cullen stood straight, the embodiment of military values, but his foot was discreetly tapping along with the music. Warden Blackwall was sitting at the bar, drinking up the courage to walk over to ambassador Josephine and ask her for a dance. Dorian was sitting with him, drinking his weight in Fereldan beer while staring at the Iron Bull.

Sera had rolled under a table somewhere, not before beating several people at arm-wrestling, including Balckwall, though the latter claimed he had let her win to be gallant.

The Chargers were joining in, as expected, and Krem made his way to the bar to order another round. It was really hot inside the tavern, despite the cool mountain air blowing in through the open door and windows, and the young warrior had discarded his armor. He wore his trousers and a thick shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He reached the bar with great difficulty, the tavern being absolutely packed, and had to lean in between Blackwall and Dorian to get to the taps.

"Lad" yelled the warden into his ear, setting a very heavy hand onto his shoulder. "Why are you here? Go make her dance."

"Who?" Asked Krem, although he had a very clear idea of who Balckwall was talking about.

"Your girl. Your waitress. Go dance with her, lad." His eyes started to tear up, then. "Love is so precious. Love makes the world go right, lad, do you know what I mean? Love has no conditions. She'll love you no matter what, go sweep her off her feet, dance with her."

Despite the alcohol clouding his mind, Krem did manage to wonder how it was possible that every single person in Skyhold seemed to know both of his attraction to Beth as well as his 'situation', except for Beth herself.

"She's working" he slurred.

"Nonsense" interrupted Dorian. "Drink this, then go."

"I can't dance"

"Fereldan dances are a lot less demanding than they are back home" said Dorian. He was doing a much better job than Balckwall at hiding his drunken state. Only his slightly red eyes and dishevelled hair gave him away. "All you do, is lock arms and jump around in a circle"

"Put your arm around her waist" yelled Blackwall. "Make her feel safe!"

"Will she feel safe if we're jumping around in circles?"

"Fasta vass, just go already!"

Dorian pushed Krem away from the bar. The young warrior looked down to his hands and saw the tankard of ale resting there. He looked up, and saw Beth clearing a table near the stairs. How did she always look so gorgeous? Krem felt like a sweaty mess, and Beth was beautiful, with her lovely hair tied up loosely above her slender neck. She was wearing a white dress with a red and brown apron, her shoulders left bare. The dress must have been designed for a human, otherwise it would cover her shoulders a bit more. Not that Krem complained. Still staring at her, he brought the tankard to his lips. Unfortunately, his waitress looked up to him at this exact moment and gave him the most attractive smile he'd ever seen. The ale poured down his cheek. He wiped his face, too tipsy to care that she'd seen the whole thing, and walked over to her with great determination. Her laugh died on her lips as he stopped a bit too close to her, her cheeks turning a charming shade of red that had nothing to do with the heat.

"Good Beth" he said. "I mean, good evening, Beth."

"Good evening"

Wow, he's close, thought Beth. The thing with working in a tavern was that no matter what happened, you'd always be the most sober person in the room. Krem had obviously had a little bit to drink, judging by his sudden inability to respect personal space. Not that she complained. She felt like laughing again, he was just standing there looking at her, with an expression of pure happiness on his face.

"Are you having a good night?" She asked him.

"It's even better now" he replied without a hint of hesitation, his eyes boring into hers.

And what was she supposed to answer to that? The young elf felt the blush spread to her neck. Krem leant forward, his mouth close to her pointed ear, and said:

"You look so beautiful"

Oh my, how much had he had to drink exactly? Beth was almost certain her shoulders were red too by then.

"When is your break?"

He'd moved back a bit, and she could breathe.

"It's, erm, right about now I think" she giggled, although she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe tipsyness was contagious. The truth was, her service had ended about two hours before, but she'd kept on working because she needed an excuse to stay amongst the festivities, just in case Krem did come to speak to her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please"

They made their way to the bar, Beth noticing that Krem's hand had come to rest at the small of her back.

They sat on the stools there, looking back at the room. Well, Beth was looking at the room, trying hard not to show that she could feel Krem's eyes on her. What Beth couldn't see was that behind her, the Tevinter mage and warden Blackwall were both wiggling their eyebrows at her companion.

"So you're from Tevinter?" Beth asked.

"I am."

"Like sir Dorian Pavus?"

"Sort of, but he's an Altus, a mage from a noble family. I'm just a tailor' son. And I'm not quite as dashing." He smiled. His hand was resting on his leg, very close to her knee.

"Well I think you're really handsome," said Beth, refusing to be the only one to blush that night. His eyes widened in surprise, and he looked like he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Pardon? I can't hear"

"I said, I think you're really handsome"

"Pardon?"

"I said, I think that..." Then it hit her. Krem was giving her a cheeky smile, and Beth burst out laughing and hit him on the arm, though not too hard. Somewhere behind her, someone whistled.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked her.

Maryden had just started playing a particularly catchy tune, and a lot of patrons had moved to the middle of the room to dance.

"I will, although you are but a tailor' son" she joked.

Beth let him lead her to the middle of the room, and bit her lip as his arm snaked around her waist. His other hand met hers, and the two of them started dancing. His shoulder felt warm and strong under her hand.

"I've never danced this" he said.

"It's ok, all you need to do is hold me close and jump around in circles" she replied. He laughed.

"I can do that"

He was doing a pretty good job, she thought, especially the "hold me close" part. All too soon,sadly, the music ended and the bartender rang the bell which meant that they would soon have to stop serving so the staff could catch a rest. The Inquisitor had just retired to their quarters, which made it acceptable for everyone else to feel tired.

"That's a shame" said Krem. They'd stopped moving, but she was still in his arms and he seemed very reluctant to let her go.

"I am free tomorrow, I've got a day off" said Beth, whose mouth had started speaking of its own accord. "We could meet up if you like? Go for a walk?"

"Really?"

Oh no, was she being weird? The waitress shrugged, pretending to be very casual about the whole thing.

"Yeah, if you like, you could tell me about how a tailor' son ends up a mercenary. And I could tell you about the bog I come from, I'm sure you're dying to hear more about that."

"Really? I mean, yes, that would be great, what time? Where should I meet you?"

"Midday? And... Meet me here?"

"Great," he said, his smile so infectious she felt her own lips stretch.

"Good night, Beth," he said, as she slipped out of his arms.

"Good night, Krem," said she, and Krem loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

For a second there, she looked like she was about to reach out for him, and Krem felt his heart beat furiously in his ribcage, but then she just waved and walked away.

Feeling like the happiest fool that ever was, Krem turned around to set off to find the Chargers (were they still waiting for their round?), when his feet caught in the table's leg and he banged his knee.


	5. Chapter 5 : Squealing Nug

**Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and wonderful reviews,they all make my days :) I hope you keep on enjoying this story. I have planned for another two to three chapters after this one, fairly long ones**. **Thanks again to the people reviewing, it's really kind of you. But enough chatting, on with the show. I own only the OCs and make no profit.**

 **In which they exchange more than four words.**

"He is hot," said Dalia for the uptenth time.

Beth was adjusting her dress, well, pointlessly fiddling with it would be a more accurate description of the situation. It was the only dress she owned that had actually been made for an Elf, and technically it wasn't hers but Beth figured that since the original owner had died that meant she could pick it up and call it hers. The dress was quite nice, a deep blue turned light with age and wear, tight at the waist and covering her shoulders. It stopped at the elbows too, which was good because no matter how cold it might be, Beth did not like to feel fabric on her forearms.

She plaited her hair, a hairdo which she hoped was halfway between making an effort and not desperately throwing herself at Krem. She could do nothing about her shoes, though, but Dalia had lent her some nicer looking slippers. Dalia's feet were remarkably tiny for a human.

Beth could see her face bore the marks of the late night, but she assumed Krem would look the same. Truth was, she felt extremely nervous. Excited, but nervous. They had danced together the night before, he'd called her beautiful, and she'd found him even nicer than she had expected. Not only was he a hero, he was also handsome, witty, and had the most contagious smile she had ever seen. Part of her worried that if he met her outside of the tavern, in the unforgivingly bright morning light, he would regret leading her on. The young Elf glanced out the window - it was noon. She smoothed her dress one last time, then turned to Dalia.

"What do you think? Do I look alright?"

"You look good, don't worry, he's going to love you. Maker, he really is hot, isn't he? And how many nice mercenaries are we ever going to meet?"

Seven, thought Beth. The whole of the Chargers had been lovely.

"Right, off I go then, wish me luck!"

"Kiss him for me" smiled Dalia.

Beth walked down the steps to the tavern, walked out the door and stood there blinking in the bright sunshine. He hadn't arrived yet. She looked down to her dress and suddenly felt extremely foolish. So foolish, in fact, that she turned to run back upstairs and just put on her regular working outfit when she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Beth!"

He was running to her. He wasn't wearing his armor, just a thick, long sleeve shirt and his trousers and boots. Like the night before, except this was a fresh shirt. His hair looked slightly wet and spiky, as if he had just got out of the bath. The sun shone on his golden skin.

Sorry, Dalia, thought Beth. I think I might have to kiss him for myself.

"Sorry," he said, catching his breath.

"You're not late," she replied. "I'm early I think."

They looked at each other, awkward smiles tugging at their lips. Someone whistled somewhere near the practice dummies.

"Warden Blackwall is good at whistling, isn't he?" Said Krem, scowling in the dummies' general direction.

"Yes" replied Beth.

From her spot, she could look up to Krem's face. He really was handsome, with his dark skin and strong jaw, his cheeks smooth.

"How old are you?" She asked him suddenly.

Krem started at the blunt question, but quickly recovered.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked.

"I don't know... You're in your twenties?"

There was such shy hope in her voice that the young warrior wondered just how young she thought he was.

"I'm 25" he said. "You?"

"Why, Mr Aclassi, you cannot just ask a lady's age!"

Krem felt panic for a second, but a glance at her face told him she was joking.

"So if you see a lady" continued Beth, "make sure not to ask her age. As for myself, I am 23."

Krem was so charmed that he did not manage to answer. Instead, he just stared at his waitress with a silly smile on his face.

"Should we... Have a walk?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. The ramparts ?"

They made their move towards the nearest set of steps up, and Beth noticed out of the corner of her eye that Krem wasn't sure whether to offer her his arm or not. He settled for clasping his hands behind his back. She crossed her own arms. When they reached the top, the mountain breeze reminded them that it was cold up in Skyhold. Krem could already feel that he was going to spend the rest of their walk struggling with himself, not knowing whether to put his arm around her or keep his hands to himself. Of course, if she was cold then this would be the perfect excuse to touch her, but then again she might just think he was an awful creep, and he would blow all of his chances of getting closer to her. He had started in a much better position than he expected, as she remembered him from Haven, and had already thought of him as some sort of hero even before the incident with Jora and Rufford.

"I had a think, you know," said Krem. "About what you said. I think I remember seeing you in Haven now. You... You were on the last bunk weren't you? In the medical ward?"

"That's it! That was me. Do you remember me?"

She seemed so excited, watching him with expectant eyes, and he felt his cheeks redden again. He did not remember much, just that the ward was on fire and that he had carried a few people out.

"A bit" he said. "The ward was on fire... I carried two Elves out. First you, then I came back and carried a man."

"My brother"

Krem looked at her in surprise. Really, he could have been expecting this. It was no secret that life on the road to Skyhold was hard, and that the refugees who made it there, although it seemed like a large number, were probably only a quarter of those who had set off in the first place.

He had no idea what to say.

"There were about twenty of us setting off from the Fallow Mire. Local families. Well, local, Elves aren't exactly native of the region but you know what I mean. My brother and I were amongst that group, along with my mum and a few neighbours. It was a... Truly exhausting journey, to say the least. Only my brother and I made it to Haven, well, and Fen of course, then I made it here. With Fen. Thanks to you" she added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry" he said, though he didn't know what he was sorry for exactly. Her loss. The fact that he could have run faster back to the ward to get the other elf. Mentioning her dead brother. Everything.

"It's not your fault, not at all. Thank you for saving me."

She smiled up at him, but although he wasn't as discerning as the Chief, Krem could feel that she was struggling to keep it light, letting her eyes wander over the breathtaking views that surrounded them. She regretted this conversation.

"So... You're from the Mire, huh? You grew up there?"

"Yes. My great grandmother moved there when she was young, set up a farm which my family has been running ever since."

"Sorry for asking but uh, what can you farm exactly in the Mire?"

His question had the effect intended, as her lips stretched for real and the glint returned to her lovely eyes.

"Plenty, I'll have you know. We farm bog cabbage, bog rice, bog wheat... We fish for bog carps, we raise nugs."

"Nugs?"

"Nugs. You wouldn't believe the amount of Orlesian restaurants that have turned to nug meat, it's really strange, they used to think it was vermine and now they ask us for them. Some lords and ladies keep them as pets, they ask if we can train them a bit!" She laughed.

"And how does that go?" Asked Krem, genuinely amused.

"Badly" replied Beth. She told him stories of herself and her brother, and two younger sisters she hadn't mentioned yet, running after nugs trying to get them to jump into tiny handbags.

"You see, the nugs' default state of mind and body is utter panic" she said in a very serious tone which had Krem chuckling. "So you're there trying to get them to calmly get into the handbag, and they just run around like loonies, squealing and running into walls and trees"

To illustrate her point, she produced the most accurate immitation of a nug' squeal that Krem had ever heard, and pretended to run into the wall, before squealing even harder and running into him. He caught her easily, laughing out loud for the first time in... In quite a while.

"Honestly, I'm not a hunter, but even I would struggle not to catch a nug. I think it is the only creature in Thedas that tries to escape you by running into you."

"Ah! that sounds quite right, the Inquisitor always seems to accidentally kill nugs. We all thought it was due to an irrational hatred of the creatures, but now it makes more sense."

"Myself and the Inquisitor lead the same fight" said Beth. She sighed. " I got really attached to them, and then we had to send them away. But enough about me and my nugs. So you're from Tervinter?"

"Yup."

"And how did you end up a mercenary, then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's no problem. Like I said, my father was a tailor, but because of some noble's plan to get his slaves to sell clothes for cheap my father lost his job and we ended up pretty poor for quite a few weeks. Eventually, my dad had to sell himself into slavery. I joined the army as soon as I was old enough and sent the money to my mother every month."

"Are they still in Tervinter? Your parents, I mean."

"I think so, yes. I haven't seen my father since he sold himself - becoming a slave means forgetting about whatever life you had before. I haven't spoken to my mother either, due to a, uh... An argument. I am no longer in the army, but my mother is now considered a widow by law, so she will be getting money from charity. I think. She has sisters, if ever she gets desperate."

"How did you come to leave the army and join the Chargers, then?"

Beth desperately wanted to know about the argument Krem had briefly mentioned, but supposed she had better let him tell her if he ever felt like it.

"I... I got into a disagreement with one of my superiors, and I ended up deserting the army. I had no other choice" he added quickly, looking at her in the eyes, determined to get that point straight. She nodded automatically. She'd nod to anything he said, especially if he kept looking into her eyes like that.

"Anyways, deserting is punishable by death, so I was being chased accross the country. I got caught near the frontier, and was nearly beaten to death by some soldiers who were going to make an example out of me. The Chief rescued me, and gave me a job and a purpose. You know, he lost his eye defending me. I owe him a lot."

"Wow, and he didn't know you then I guess? That was really kind and brave of him."

"Yeah."

Krem shot her a side glance. Yes, the Iron Bull was a thing of wonder. He certainly did not need Krem to push women into his big muscly arms.

"He can be a real dick, too," said Krem.

His waitress chuckled merrily, unphased by his choice of words.

"You know, you seem like such a loyal, trustworthy person" she said after a while.

"I am" he assured her. You can trust me with anything, he wanted to add, I'd always be loyal to you, if you would have me.

"I don't know what happened to make you break contact with your mother, and desert the army, but whatever it was it must have been pretty serious if it actually got you, of all people, to turn away from duty. You face dragons and demons and burning wards and drunk idiots without hesitation."

Shit. Now's probably the time, Krem, he told himself. If you're going to tell her, now's probably the best chance you'll get. Do it.

"It was... Yeah, it was serious. I..." He struggled with himself, the air catching in his throat, going solid in there and not letting words out. His hands came up and tried to convey meaning through vague, shaky waves in the air. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. The bindings suddenly felt like some sort of great snake that was slowly, mercilessly, crushing his lungs. Just speak, Krem, speak!

"It's ok, you really don't have to tell me anything. I wasn't asking, I was just... Musing aloud. So, anyways, are you enjoying it with the Chargers?"

"Yes" he breathed out, like he'd just burst out of the water. Coward. "Yes, it's great, I mean it is really hard work, but it's the most rewarding thing I've ever done. We travel all over Thedas, we meet so many different people, we have great fights, and if putting up with the Chief's jokes is the only price I have to pay for that then that's ok. Beats being a merchant."

Crap. He'd nearly said "beats being a merchant' s wife". You've missed your chance twice now, Krem, said his conscience.

"I bet" said the girl with undisguised envy.

He liked walking beside her. The top of her golden head reached just below his shoulder. Grim had told him to brace himself, saying that if he met her "in real life", outside of the tavern, and actually got to speak with her, he might be disappointed and realise that she wasn't much more than a pretty face. In a sense, Krem had kind of been hoping for that. It would solve all of his problems. However, she wasn't at all disappointing him in any way. She was beautiful as ever, but also funny, clever, and kind. It made his inner struggle all the more painful, while making him crave for her even more, if such a thing was possible. I would take you anywhere, he wanted to say. Or I'd stay here, with you. Whatever you want, as long as you'll have me.

He cleared his throat.

"So erm, you said you used to fish bog carps? In the Mire?"

"I did, yes. You soon get bored of bog cabbage."

"I was wondering how that worked, because are you not supposed to not disturb the water?"

"Yes, well, actually the dead don't mind the fish, or any movement under water. What gets them up is when you disturb the surface. But there are ways to go around that, by keeping the disruption of the surface to an absolute minimum, or by throwing something in the water somewhere far from where you're collecting your fish, to get them to go away. Usually, if you're quite small and you move very, very slowly, and very, very calmly, you can get away with doing a few steps in the water. If your legs shake, they feel that, and it wakes them. You have to be very patient and very calm."

Now that, was a surprise. This new piece of information could change a lot of things about what an expedition to the Fallow Mire could mean to future generations of mercenaries. Ironically, it had come from the one person no mercenary would have ever asked advice from: a farmer. A waitress. An elf. A girl.

"Have you.. Done that before?"

"Yes" she admitted somewhat sheepishly. "In the Mire, us youngsters didn't have much to do for fun. One of our favourite games was "Squealing Nug". You play it by having a couple of contestants walk into the bog, slowly, then it's the person who gets the furthest without waking the dead and without running away who wins."

"That sounds a bit dangerous" said Krem, not without a hint of admiration in his voice. "What happens if you do wake the dead?"

"You run" replied Beth. "They're not the fastest. It's easy to outrun them, they don't like going too far from the water. Or, you can also keep very still and very calm and see if they forget about you. Or, you can try to kill them, if you're a tough one."

"What did you used to do?"

"Me? I ran. Well, I ran when I was little, but after that I decided to try waiting calmly to see if they forgot about me, and they did! They just walked right past me. I only tried it once, but they did just leave me there, they forgot. My brother was tough though, he killed them if they woke. My sisters ran."

Just shut up already, Beth was telling herself. Being nervous made her chatty, and Krem made her very, very nervous. By the Maker, he must think her really insufferable, chatting him to death like that!

One last brag, she thought.

"I was quite good at that game, I was really good at staying calm when the dead came."

A dragon would have made for an entirely different story, thought the elf. When Haven had been attacked, the beast circling the air and burning everyone to death had her crying and shaking and begging, holding on to her saviour's neck and armor for dear life. Dragons still haunted her nightmares, even more than the corpses, the bandits, the starvation, and the dead eyes of her mother, brother and sisters. Krem did not need to know about that, though.

"I know you're brave," he said, surprising her. "I can see it. You stood up to that group of drunk soldiers all on your own, to defend somebody else."

She blushed, like she had done when he'd called her beautiful at the tavern. Surely, this was a sign that there was hope - or would she blush all the same if he had been someone else?

"Not brave like you" she whispered, but he heard her.

"Differently so. More so, if anything. You have no armor, no warhammer and no training,and you still stood up to that guy, only because it was the right thing to do and someone had to do it."

"I knew someone would step in and rescue me."

"You also knew you could get hit first."

They'd stopped walking, and his eyes were boring into hers.

"Is it sore?" He said ever so softly.

"What is?"

She had to crane her neck to look up to him. At this distance (when had he moved so close?), his shoulders blocked her view of what was behind him. Humans often had that effect on her tiny elvish self, but Krem it was neither intimidating nor frustrating, it was comforting.

"Your cheek", he replied, and his hand rose to meet her face. He stopped just before reaching it, but he was so close that she could feel the heat emanating from his fingers.

"It's- it's fine. I've had worse."

"Yes,well, you won't again" he said with determination, and her heart started beating a bit erratically. It went even crazier when Krem's hand shifted from barely touching her cheek to ghosting just over her ear.

"I saw him-" he started, and the anger was evident in his voice. He dropped his hand. "I was nearly there, I..."

"Thank you," she said, feeling a bit breathless. Could Dalia be right? Was Krem truly attracted to her? Was it real? Was he real, was he really that good a man? There had to be a catch somewhere.

"I'm really glad you were there. And before, too. And I'm really glad you asked me to dance yesterday night, and I'm really glad you're here, now, with me. I'm just really glad I met you."

This was as close as she would get to a love declaration. She worried he might think her weird, but she was a romantic, who had grown up reading the same three knight and damsel romance books, and she'd had a bit of a thing for him ever since Haven. Some part of her brain said she was just holding on to anyone decent who gave her a bit of attention, because she was so lonely. That's what her brother would have said. She did not want to spook Krem away, but she could tell he was holding back, and she wanted to make sure that her intentions were clear. She could always pull back later if he turned out to be an arse.

"Are you?" He said, and he was actually blushing, his tanned cheeks darkening further. "I mean, me too."

There was an awfully long pause during which they just sort of looked at each other, then around them, then back at each other, then at their hands... Should I take his hand? She pondered. Should I kiss him on the cheek? Make things even clearer?

"Beth," he said suddenly.

She started. He was looking straight at her, and in his eyes there was some sort of supplication, coupled with grim determination.

"I have to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I... Listen, I... I really like you and I... I think you should know something."

"KREM!"

The gigantic, horned silhouette of the Iron Bull was coming up the nearest flight of stairs. He must get a good view from up there, thought Beth. I bet he doesn't even have to go on tiptoes.

"Chief?"

"Pack up. We're going. Beth," he added with a nod in her direction.

"Going?"

"We're off. To the storm coast, Inquisition business."

"The Chargers?"

"Yes, Krem, when I say 'we' I do actually mean we the Chargers."

"Oh right. Sure. Uh... When?"

"Today. This afternoon, we're off now."

"Today?" Repeated Krem, looking shellshocked. He looked down at Beth then back at the Qunari, looking a bit lost and confused.

"Say your goodbyes" said the Bull, a bit more gently. "I'll make sure he gets back to you" he said to Beth with what was meant to be a reassuring smile.

Oh no. Everything was going a bit too fast, she wasn't sure she liked this whole thing.

"Are you going?" She asked him uselessly.

"Yeah... I'll be back though. Save me a seat?"

"Sure."

"Save me a dance?"

She looked up. He had his cheeky smile from the night before.

"Maybe."

"Take care."

She snorted. "No, you take care, Maker!"

"I will. I'll... I'll be thinking about you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Krem. Please take care, and come back."

The Bull cleared his throat, looking suddenly very interested in the birds flying past.

"Let's go, Krem."

Krem made to walk away, then at the last second he turned back to Beth and before she had time to react his hand came up and cupped her cheek, the one Rufford had slapped. The gesture seemed so intimate, and the contact was so soft, and his hand so warm, that Beth suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. She wanted to lean into his touch,and she did, but all too soon he pulled his hand back and walked away. Beth did not mind though, for she was about to burst into tears.

"You alright, Krem de la creme?" Asked the Chief as they walked down the steps and towards their quarters.

"Fine. When are we going?"

"Today, I told you. I wouldn't have come to get you from your date otherwise."

"I need to do something, real quick."

"What?"

"I need to go pay a visit to soldier Rufford and lieutenant Jora. I just need to have a quick talk with them, make sure they know what's gonna happen to them if I hear they haven't been complete gentlemen when I get back."

A vicious, murderous grin slit the Bull's face.

"I might join you."


	6. Chapter 6 : Heated Fog

**Please find here attached, the penultimate chapter of The Drinking Problem.**

 **In which a truth is revealed in a very unpleasant manner.**

 **I still make no profit out of this and owe nothing apart from Beth.**

 **Enjoy, we are nearly there :)**

 _"Krem! KREM!"_

 _The beast circled the air above them, and each swing of its wings brought destructive, scorching gusts on them. The arch demon was somewhere near,the army of corrupted Templars approached, their lights a menacing promise in the dark._

 _Krem tore his gaze away from the sight. He'd barely had time to put his_ armor _on and pick up his hammer before the dragon had struck again, burning his barracks. The party was over. He'd sobered up._

 _"Krem, Stitches, get the injured! The ward's burning, take them to the chantry. DALISH!"_

 _Krem pulled his buff over his nose and mouth, then him and Stitches both forced the door of the medical ward open. Inside, the air was unbearable. Smoke and fire everywhere. Scorching heat and screams of pain and panic._

 _"You get that side I get the other," he shouted to Stitches. "Leave the ones that are already dead."_

 _Krem set off. His eyes were watering from the insane heat. Most patients on this side of the ward had already died, either from their injuries or, most likely, from the suffocating smoke. He reached the mattress of an elf, whose face and arms were rather badly burned._

 _"No!" Screamed the elf. "No! Get her, I can walk!"_

 _He was pointing at the mattress next to his, in which a semi unconscious elvish girl laid. She was wrapped in bandages and looked nearly dead._

 _"You sure?" He asked the man._

 _"Get her and fuck off, I can walk!"_

 _Krem picked the girl up, she weighed nothing. Some starved_ refugee _no doubt, they seemed to arrive in waves, all blank stares and hollow cheeks._

 _Krem ran back out of the ward, right after Stitches who carried another patient, a screeching old lady. Krem looked back to the elf, who had collapsed back onto his mattress. 'I can walk' my ass, he thought._

 _Krem made his way up to the Chantry. The great shadow of the dragon passed over him, and its roar was so powerful that he felt his insides vibrate. The girl woke then , and started crying in his arms, holding on to his armor so tightly that it must have hurt her hands._

 _"It's alright, you're ok, I've got you, you'll get help soon" he tried telling her, but she gave no sign that she had heard him._

 _"Krem, we need to get more, the red Templars are nearly at the gate," said Stitches as Krem arrived at the chantry._

 _The young warrior set the girl on the floor, and soon enough a couple of healers ran to her. Him and Stitches ran back out. They were nearly at the ward when a great wall of fire appeared out of nowhere, followed by a gigantic fireball that hit the medical ward. The noise was deafening, the smoke was blinding, and the smell of burning bodies was choking._

 _"To the gate," yelled Krem. "We hold. We wait for the Chief's orders."_

"Krem?" Asked Dalish, worried.

"We hold, we wait for the Chief's orders." Replied Krem.

"Why is he not giving his fucking orders?" Yelled Skinner.

The Venatori were approaching fast. They had not thought there would be that many of them. Now they were at shooting range,and their archers armed their bows. Dalish used her own bow to cast a protective barrier around the Chargers.

"We hold" repeated Krem, though he knew very well that if they did, they would die. There was no other way. They could not fight an army. The Venatori boat kept vomiting more and more soldiers and mages.

"Come on, Chief," said Grim through gritted teeth. His eyes were no longer focused on their enemies, but travelled up the hill, up to the imposing silhouette of the Qunari their lives were in the hands of. Krem followed his gaze. Next to the Chief, smaller, the silhouette of the Inquisitor. The two of them were turned towards each other, probably discussing what orders to give. This is it, thought Krem. There was no way the Inquisition would give up on an alliance with the Qunari. Certainly not for 7 mercenaries.

"Gentlemen, ladies, it was a pleasure." Said Rocky.

"Likewise"

I don't want to die, thought Krem. Not now. Not now.

Beth, and her amazing sense of balance, carrying trays full of 'dead soldiers'.

Not now.

Her golden head, so different from the girls' back in Tervinter.

I need to see her again.

She'd said she would miss him.

I need to tell her something. Surely the Chief won't leave us to die?

Krem held his position, his hands never shaking. The Venatori were within shooting range, their arrows crashing against Dalish's barrier. He regretted having picked his hammer over a sword and shield.

I should have kissed her hand, he thought, then pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his mind. Die with honour.

Then, the Chief's horn signalled retreat, and it sounded like the sweetest song of all.

"Fucking finally" said Grim, and they all set off running.

The Inquisitor had chosen to let them live. But more importantly, the Chief had handed their lives over to somebody else. The Chief would have let them die if the Inquisitor had demanded it. The Chief, who'd saved each of them,giving them a new life. The Chief was ready to sacrifice them. This thought would haunt Krem and the others for the rest of their lives, although none of them would ever have the guts to talk about it.

Beth's life had gone back to being as straightforward as could be. Get up, work, go to sleep. Except, prior to Krem she had used to love the soul destroying rhythm, because it meant that time went fast and she did not have to think. Now, however, each second felt agonisingly slow, and all she wanted was for a certain young warrior to be back in her life, all cheeky smiles and charming gestures. He must have been gone for at least three months, she thought (in reality it was just over three weeks). I should have kissed him, she kept saying to herself. Though, thinking about it, it probably would have made her look like a complete weirdo.

Each day, she asked the guards on watch if they had heard about the Iron Bull and his Chargers, and each day they let her down. She got so desperate that she even went to ask lady Cassandra, who trained near the tavern, if she'd heard anything. The fierce lady stared at Beth as she stammered her question away, until the situation became so awkward that Beth had to leave.

One morning, as Beth was sweeping the floor while simultaneously working up the courage to climb up the steps to the fortress and ask someone higher up like the lady Josephine or the master spy Leliana, Maryden walked into the tavern and said:

"They're back. The Chargers. They arrived earlier this morning apparently."

"What?"

"They're back," repeated the bard with a smirk. "Your lover's back. They're all safe. They've gone to their quarters to rest, they'll probably be around tonight." She looked Beth up and down. "Gives you some time to sort yourself out."

That evening, Beth deliberately chose to wear the human dress, the one that was too big for her. It did not fit her as all, but the last time she'd worn it Krem had told her she was beautiful. She really hoped he was ok, Maryden had said they were all safe, but she really hoped he wasn't hurt. And that he hadn't forgotten about her.

As if on cue, Beth's boss Covet seemed to have chosen that particular night to constantly send her on random errands. She had to go upstairs to fetch a bucket. Then downstairs to fetch ale. Then she could mind the tables a bit. Then she had to go down again to fetch some wine. Upstairs again to stop the strange boy with the large hat from feeding the attic rats. How was she supposed to watch for Krem's arrival if she kept on being sent away?

"Beth" called Covet for the uptenth time. "Beth, this barrel is empty, take it downstairs will you, it's in the way"

"For Maker' sake" swore Beth under her breath. Now beyond exasperation, she picked up the empty barrel as of it weighed nothing and rushed to the cellar. Rather than go down the steps to where the barrels were stored, Beth stopped at the top and threw the empty one. She was out of there before it had even hit the ground several feet below.

When she got back into the main room, her blood froze in her veins, then boiled and rushed throughout her body, settling particularly on her cheeks and throat.

They were there. The Chargers, all of them, at their usual table. Krem was there too.

All of Beth's annoyement went at once, and it left her standing there, clutching her hands, her heart beating a wild rhythm as she discussed whether or not to walk over there, or wait till he noticed her. She did not have to ponder long however, as the Iron Bull spotted her from accross the room and beckoned her over.

The elf made her way to them, smoothing out her skirt and wiping the sweat off her forehead. She kept her head down until the legs of their table appeared in front of her feet.

Krem set his bottle on the table.

"You're back," said his waitress with her lovely voice. "Are you well?"

"I am ok, thanks, though it was a bit of a close one" replied Grim.

"She meant Krem" said Skinner through gritted teeth.

"All of you, I meant," hurried Beth, looking around at them all. Of course she'd only meant Krem.

Krem knew he was supposed to answer her, or at least ask how she had been, Maker knew he wanted to know everything she'd been up to since he'd left, but the words were choked up in his throat and all he could do was blush and stare at her in awe. She had that dress again, the one with the bare shoulders. It made him think of how it had felt like to hold her in his arms as they danced in this same tavern. He'd missed her.

"So, the Storm Coast huh?" She asked, clearly nervous.

"Yes" replied Bull, after kicking Krem harder than necessary under the table. "It was a messy affair, and a close shot. We're all fine, although I'm expecting an assassin any time now. That's why I keep drinking this " he held up a small red flask between his huge fingers "Krem here has been really brave, as always. Didn't back down as a full army of Venatori were piling up on the shore a few feet away."

Beth nodded, impressed. She didn't quite like the sound of that, she realised. A few weeks before she would have loved to hear all about Krem's bravery, but at present she almost would have rather he acted like a coward. Cowards lived, she was proof of it herself.

"Wow," she breathed. "I am so glad you're okay"

It had escaped her before she could temper her breathlessness, and all the Chargers gave her a rather sharp, mocking look, with knowing smiles barely concealed. Krem just nodded at her, still silent.

"Hav-have you a-all got drinks?" Asked Beth, now embarrassed beyond belief.

She whirled around and left before any of them could give her an answer.

" 'I'm so glad you're okay' " mimicked Grim. "I think she fancies me " he added towards Dalish who just snorted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked the Chief.

"I don't know, I just... I don't know. She looks fine anyway."

"Yeah, a bit mortified by your blatant rudeness, but other than that she does look fine."

"My blatant... You think I was rude? Was I rude?"

"A bit" conceded Dalish.

"Crap"

"That's probably why she's into me, now" said Grim.

"How did it go?" Enquiried Dalia excitedly.

"It didn't" grumbled Beth.

From her safe spot behind the bar, the young elf could clearly see Maryden giving her a "you better have a detailed report ready for me when I get to you" look while she sang.

"Dalia" said Covet. "Take these upstairs will ya love, they're clean."

He handed the young woman a pile of clean sheets, but at this exact moment Beth saw Krem standing up and starting to make his way towards the bar, his eyes on her, so she grabbed the sheets off the dwarf's hands.

"I'll do it!" She shrieked before running up the steps.

She passed a few more patrons, the ones that favoured the second floor, such as the elvish archer Sera, the one from the song Maryden liked to sing.

There's an idea, thought Beth, next time Maryden bothers me to know how things are going between Krem and I, I'll make sure to ask how her wooing of Sera is going.

She opened the door to the bedrooms, and went for the walk-in wardrobe at the very end of the corridor. It has used to be a study, but ever since Covet had taken over they had turned it into a giant cupboard. A great desk still adorned the room, and the staff used it to pile clean sheets and pillows on. She refolded all the sheets as neatly as she could - she was in no hurry to go back down - and was so engrossed in her chore that her brains did not register the sound of cracking wood as someone heavier than her walked along the corridor.

Beth jumped as she suddenly heard somebody clearing their throat just a couple of meters behind her.

"Hi" said Krem, sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I mean, you didn't."

It felt strange, being on her own with him, in the night time, alone, in semi darkness. She blushed.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just folding sheets, you know, I'm just sort of.. Working."

He looked at the sheets, then around the room.

"Big cupboard" he said. "Have you uh.. Have you had a nice month?"

"Alright yes, I've just been sort of working I guess."

And worrying sick about you, she silently added. You're even more handsome than I remembered.

"Did you need anything?" She asked, trying to regain control.

"No, I just, I realise I was maybe a bit rude back there. I just wanted to say that I'm really pleased you're okay too. It really was a close shot, and uh.." He trailed off.

He's embarrassed! She realised.

He stood there, shoulders slumped, scratching his neck, and looking anywhere but at her.

"I uh, I think I could have died then, for real, and I realised I really needed to see you again and uh, tell you something."

Subconsciously, Beth's hands met in front of her and she started playing with the absent ring on her right hand. She'd had to trade that ring, a family heirloom, in exchange for fireproof blankets on the way to Skyhold. The habit remained, though.

"Yes?"

"I..."

He straightened his shoulders, suddenly, and looked her straight in the eyes. The shy young man was gone, replaced by the mercenary captain he was.

"I like you very much, Beth. You are very dear to me, dearer even than a friend. I wish for us to be more than friends, but I must say I would rather have your friendship than be sent away from you, should you not return my feelings. In any case, I owe you the truth, and I must say it to you before I..."

He stopped, and looked away, his cheeks red. She'd had time to catch his eyes darting to her lips.

Her heart was trying to burst out of her ribcage.

"Before you what?" She asked.

"Before..."

He likes me, she thought. More than a friend. This is your only chance, Beth, you have to tell him.

He won't want me anymore if he knows.

You owe him the truth.

Can I not at least enjoy this before I speak? This is probably the only kiss I will ever get.

"Before you what?" She repeated,taking a few steps towards him.

His eyes returned to hers. She kept walking.

"Before I.."

She was so close now that she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Before I kiss you" he said, finally.

"Perhaps you should hurry up, then," she said, and with that she stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them.

It was a lovely feeling, this soft, warm pressure on her lips. Her nose brushed against his smooth cheeks. Tentatively, she parted her lips a tiny bit, then closed them around his bottom lip, the fullest, to see what it would feel like. It did not disappoint: the warm pressure turned into a tingling sensation which started in her lips and travelled all around her body in waves. Krem started responding to her kiss then, his arms wrapping around her, one hand finding its way to the back of her neck, holding her in place through her hair. His lips moved against hers, then his head tilted to the side and he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, something which she'd always wanted to do. The hand that had been holding her neck travelled to the side of her face, and he pulled away a bit as his thumb traced her bottom lip, testing its fullness.

"Maker, I love your lips" he whispered breathlessly, before kissing her again.

Beth moaned into his mouth, and his grip on her tightened.

Is this lust? asked her brain. She'd never really felt it before, and never really thought of sex, but it most definitely was lust, this strange, exhilarating feeling that took possession of all her senses. It was amazing, how you could suddenly realise how much you craved something, and that only once it started happening. Soon there were no thoughts, just feelings, and no shyness either, just want. They both had a truth they wished to disclose to the other, but none of that mattered then, all that filtered through the hot fog in her mind was "more".

She still stood on tiptoes, and her legs finally gave. The height difference now endangering their kiss, Beth pulled him to her as she moved backwards, until her back hit the desk. Krem helped her sit up on it, and he was the one to push her legs apart as he stepped inbetween them and started kissing her again. They were so, so close. Neither of them had ever been this turned on before.

This has escalated quickly, she thought, then was amazed by the fact that she could still form coherent thoughts. There's one thing you're choosing not to think about though, isn't there?

She pushed the guilt to the back of her mind - she still had not told him about her situation - and just pulled him closer. Her hands left his neck and started roaming around his back, his shoulders, his torso. Under his shirt, she could feel some sort of extra layer, something which had buckles, and she guessed that it must have been an extra protection, an 'under armor' of sorts.

Krem's left hand trailed along her side, then squeezed her thigh.

"Maker" she said.

"You can call me Krem" he joked, cheeky smile in place.

She let out a breathless laugh which died out in her throat as he started kissing her neck instead. She was lost in the sensations and did not realise at first that his hand was now, slowly but surely, pulling her skirt up, searching for her legs.

When she realised what he was doing, and what it implied, all lustful fog left Beth's mind and was replaced by the cold grip of dread. Her hand caught his just as it was about to get to ther skin, and her other hand pushed him away.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said.

Immediately, as if he'd received an electric spell, Krem jumped away from her so hard his back hit the wall behind him.

"Sorry!"

"No!"

"I know, sorry!"

"No that's not what I mean, wait"

"I know I'm sorry I got too excited!"

He made to leave, so she slid off the desk and caught his arm.

"Wait" said the elf more forcefully. "It's... It's not that I don't want to, it's that there is... There's something that needs to be made clear first, otherwise there'll be a nasty surprise."

He looked at her, but he didn't seem like he'd quite understood what she'd said.

"Yeah. You're right. Maker Beth I'm so sorry, I should have told you before we even... I have to tell you the truth right now."

What was he talking about? She was the one at fault, she had something to tell him. A horrible feeling settled over her as she looked at his smooth, oh so smooth face. By the Maker... Had he lied about his age? Was he actually a teenager?

"Okay, here we go. Beth, what I haven't told you yet is that I..."

"BETH!"

A girly scream, followed by a storm of footsteps running up the stairs.

"BETH!"

Krem and Beth exchanged a startled look then both turned towards the steps. Dalia appeared at the top of them, completely out of breath, her eyes wide with horror.

"Beth! STOP! You get away from her!"

"What?" Asked Krem, beyond confused.

"Beth"

Dalia walked over to them and grabbed Beth's arm, pulling her away from Krem. She pointed an accusatory finger at the young Tervinter warrior and said:

"It's a woman!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Will you?

**Hello! And sorry for the long wait! This is actually going to be the penultimate chapter I think, we are nearing the end. Or maybe not. We shall see.**

 **Thank you for all the support and feedback on this story so far, I appreciate it more than I can say. I hope you keep enjoying the story, and again thank you for your amazing support with the reads, reviews, follows, favourites... Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: still applies, obviously.**

"GET OUT!" Yelled Dalia, scaring both him and Beth. She pushed him away, and for a split second Krem felt like he was back in that tavern where the Iron Bull had given up his eye to save him from a lynching. Dalia's voice rang the way his mother's used to. His eyes caught Beth's, and she looked positively terrified, confused, and upset. The ground disappeared under his feet, and he felt ugly,inadequate, unwanted. He almost ran down the stairs, pushed past a few patrons, some who may or may not have been his companions, and ran out into the cold,cleansing air.

"...and he ran."

"She"

"Oh,I don't know!"

"It's a SHE, Beth. She ran away." Concluded Dalia, turning to Maryden.

The bard looked between the two of them. She had yet to voice an opinion, which was extremely out of character. All three ladies were sitting in the back room on a crisp,sunny morning. There was dust floating in the air like particles of gold. They remained silent for a bit. Outside, you could hear the bustling life of Skyhold, horses calling for their breakfast and people exchanging good mornings.

"What do you think?" Maryden asked Beth.

"I don't..."

"I mean, do you not think Krem is a man?"

"Well I did think he was, but..."

"Have you ever heard of people like him?"

"It's a her!"

"It may not be a she, Dalia, that's what I am trying to say!" Snapped the bard. "It's that common, granted, but some people aren't born in the right body. Some who were born boys are girls inside, and some who were born girls are really boys."

"You mean in their heads..."

"No, not in their heads, in their everything. They just weren't born in the right body. Maybe that's what happened to Krem."

"Alright but that's really far fetched, and really if that was the case he would have told her! I think Krem is a big butch lesbian who fancied Beth and when she realised that Beth is clearly not interested in girls, she took advantage of her manly looks to get under Beth' skirt. Simple."

"Would Krem do that?" Asked Maryden, ignoring Dalia.

"I don't think so... He's always seemed so gentle, so... Genuine." She looked at her hands. "He was always so respectful and courteous, and kind." Her brows furrowed and she added, more to herself: "I did get the feeling on a couple of occasions that there was something he wasn't telling me. I think he tried, but somewhow we just ended up being interrupted every time."

"You're welcome" scoffed Dalia. "Beth, you cannot be serious. I mean, it would be absolutely fine if you were into girls, I don't judge, but Beth... You are not into girls!" The young woman gripped her friend's hand as she looked into her eyes and said: "can you honestly imagine yourself enjoying sex with a woman?"

The elf blushed and looked away, pulled her hand back to her lap. Maryden looked like she was about to interrupt, but Dalia silenced her with a raised hand.

"Because that is the real question here, Beth. Not whether or not he's mentally a man, but if you, as a heterosexual woman, could have regular sex with another woman. I'm sorry if I seem crude, but Krem has boobs, and has a..."

"I get it!" Cried Beth, standing up and walking to the window, her back to the other two. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me that... What did he think would happen?"

"Neither of you gets it. In fact, you don't get any of it!"

The ever soft-spoken Maryden had jumped to her feet and was glaring at them both.

"Krem is a man and he knows it. He doesn't need his body to agree with that, and he sure as hell doesn't need any moron to agree either. The question here Beth is not can you find the strenght in you to touch boobs, the question is : do you care for him, does he care for you, can you see yourself having sex with Krem. And from what I've seen of you two together so far, the answer looks like a big massive yes. However" Maryden started walking to the door. "The new question we should probably ask ourselves is :'should Krem have to put up with such narrow minded idiots who are so self absorbed they have completely disregarded his feelings on this whole mess in favor or their own petty little issues', and I am tempted to say no to that. After your awful behaviour to him last night, you'd be lucky if he spoke to you, Beth, and Dalia you truly are lucky he's way too good a person to hit you. I can't even bear to look at you both right now. Grow the fuck up."

And with that, the bard walked out, and slammed the door shut.

Dalia whistled. Both girls remained silent for a few minutes, then they heard angry footsteps coming in their direction. Expecting to see Maryden coming back with more spite, they were surprised to see the door bang open to reveal their boss.

"There you are! What were you doing hiding in here? Have you looked at the mess out there? We're supposed to open in four hours and nothing is looking ready. Out! OUT!"

That evening, it seemed the whole room was buzzing with some hardly contained excitement. To Beth, it looked as if everyone knew. Patrons kept giving her sorry and curious looks, and the Chargers were glaring at anyone foolish enough to attempt a glance at Krem. The young warrior was sitting in the back of the room,next to the Iron Bull, and seemed intent on not meeting Beth's gaze. The young elf' s cheeks still burned with embarrassment at Maryden's earlier rant, and she did feel like an absolute moron. Maryden was one of these people that never lost their temper, therefore if they did so for you, it meant that you must have indeed been an absolute A-hole. The bard refused to look at either Beth or Dalia. She'd sent a free pint over to Krem. Beth felt like she'd been thrown down a pit and had no idea how to get back up.

As she reteated to the relative safety of the bar, she was soon followed by none other than Jora.

"Hi" he said, and she ignored him.

"You alright?" He asked, acting all sweet and gentlemanly.

"Fine. Did you need anything?"

"I'm good."

She did not like how close he was. His body was trapping her behind the bar, blocking the exit.

"Hey listen, about that big idiot that slapped you... I just wanted you to know that he's no longer in my squad."

"Great story."

Dalia arrived at that moment, arms full of empties. Beth grabbed them eagerly.

"Hello, Jora." Said the young woman. "Did you need anything?"

"I'm good thank you Dalia, I was just checking up on Beth. I just can't believe it."

Dalia nodded emphatically, and they both looked at Beth who chose to remain silent and pretended to be scrubbing a plate.

Disappointed, her two companions decided to comment the events on her account.

"I couldn't believe either when I heard that Qunari talking about it with the Tervinter mage" started Dalia. "I mean, she really does look like a man."

"Some lesbians are really butch" agreed Jora. "It's fine, you know, whatever turns people on, I'm not judging, but to lie to Beth just to get under her skirts, it's disgusting."

"I know! Did you really not notice anything?" Dalia asked Beth.

"I noticed he was a really nice guy" replied she between gritted teeth.

Jora and Dalia exhanged a sorry look behind the girl's back.

"Crazy dyke" spat Jora, and this was what did it for Beth. Dropping the dishes, she turned to Jora and barked: "that crazy dyke is ten times the man you'll ever be" her eyes were throwing daggers, "Krem is the best man I know and I don't give a shit about what you two idiots think". She wiped her hands on a dish towel and threw it at her feet. "Find your own fucking business, stop messing with other people's lives and go get your own."

This said, Beth shoved Jora out of the way and began marching towards the Chargers' table. She deliberately sought Krem's eyes and knew he could feel her coming his way. It did not escape her that the rest of the mercenaries were shuffling closer together, shielding their lieutenant. When she reached his table, Beth refused to back down.

"Krem" she said, then when he didn't look up: "hey, Krem"

Finally he met her gaze. Not quite sure where she was going with that, Beth extended her hand to him.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked, and her voice had lost some its imperial tones.

He stared at her, and the rest of the table did. Beth felt like bursting into tears. He was refusing her. She deserved to be refused.

"Uh..." He started, confused, and suddenly it hit her: there was no music.

As if by a genuine miracle, Maryden appeared out of nowhere and launched into a song.

"Will you?" Repeated Beth, silently begging him to say yes. Give me another chance, said her eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The elf was about to retract her offer and rush back to the back room to cry all her sorrow, but Krem abruptly stood up, and grabbed her hand somewhat forcefully. He towered over her, unsmiling, staring into her very soul.

"Yes" he said, and they walked to the centre of the room.

His eyes never left hers.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Colours of Fire

**A million years later, they return. Sorry for the long wait, I think I may be a little reluctant to end this! One epilogue away from the end now. Thank you for your support and patience with this story. Beth' secret is revealed. Hope you enjoy :)**

The last time they'd danced, it had all been quite playful and flirtatious, but this time, there was some sort of heaviness in the air which made Beth blush.

It would have felt uncomfortable if it wasn't for the person she was dancing with. With Krem, this kind of tension felt exhilarating, exciting, full of promises.

She did not even care that the music was partially disappearing behind the buzz of gossiping going on around them. Krem had the warmest eyes, golden brown skin, high cheekbones, serious lips. She liked his height, the kindness in his voice, his quiet strength. It seemed impossible to think of him as a she. Beth cast her eyes down, her cheeks reddening furiously as she thought back to what Dalia and Maryden had said. As they danced, Beth tried to imagine herself in the arms of a woman. As she had expected, this thought brought absolutely no arousal to her, but neither did imagining herself in the arms of a random man. However, thinking of being in Krem's arms... Krem touching her, kissing her, holding her close, caressing parts of her that no one had ever even laid eyes on... That thought was definitely arousing. Not that she needed to actually start asking herself that, really, because there was no way Krem would ever reciprocate her feelings, not once he found out about her. No way. And she would never blame him for it, because she could hardly bear to look at herself either.

She knew the break was inevitable, but she did not want things to end with Krem thinking her to be anything like Dalia. They needed to clear things out, part on good terms. Unconsciously, Beth held on more tightly to Krem's arms and she felt rather than saw the questioning look he sent her. She stepped closer to him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She would be selfish at least this one more time, enjoy this dance. Her lips stretched into a smile as she felt his 'under armor' under his tunic. That had clearly been a harness of sort to disguise any unwanted curves. How could she be so silly, really?

The elf's mind wandered to all the times when she could have worked out the truth, had she been more attentive. His smooth cheeks, soft voice. The harness. His past, the disagreement with his superior in the army, then with his mother. The few times he attempted to tell her something big, something which was obviously difficult for him to tell people. At least he'd tried to tell her about it, whereas she was simply choosing to blatantly ignore her own little issue. But then again, how was she supposed to simply put it into a conversation?

Beth could feel Krem's cheek resting on the top of the head. She had no doubt he would forgive her for not saying the truth sooner, just like she'd forgiven him, but she also did not doubt that once that truth was out, it would be the end of their relationship. There was sheer irony in the situation, really. Krem probably felt embarrassed about his body, or rather, by what people may think of it, and people like Dalia and Jora now thought him ugly, while no one knew just how... Just how plain ugly someone's body could be. At least their parallel situation could be a guarantee of friendship, if not love.

But who was she kidding.

You're nothing like him, her mind whispered, and it sounded like her brother's voice. He's honourable, and brave, and honest. He runs towards danger to save people, whereas you just try and save yourself. You're a coward.

I'm not.

Beth pulled away and looked into Krem's eyes.

"Krem, I am so, so terribly sorry about what happened. I should have said something, I was too stunned to react... I never even... I feel so stupid!"

"It's ok, it's fine, I'm sorry I never told you. I tried, Beth, believe me. Sometimes I just get so... Frustrated! To me, there's nothing to say. I am a man."

"I know, you are, I understand. Listen I... I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"You're a man. You're the best man I've ever met. I'm sorry you had to take all of this rubbish."

"So you... Are you not... Disgusted?"

"Disgusted?"

He meant it, she realised. Krem was looking at her like he had probably looked at his army commander when he'd discovered the truth about Krem's origins. Expectant, but brave.

"No! Maker, no! I think you're the most attractive man in the world!"

As soon as she said it, she knew things had gone back to normal between them. A cheeky smile crept its way to his face, and Krem raised an eyebrow at her, teasing.

But before Beth had time to say anything, or even start blushing for that matter, someone broke them apart roughly by pushing Krem away.

"That's enough, you weirdo. Get off her. Beth, you don't need to show that girl any pity. She's a liar and she's trying to manipulate you."

"Oh, Maker' sake, Jora, will you just SOD. OFF?!"

"You heard her," added Krem, his voice low and dangerous.

"Beth" Jora just ignored the young warrior.

"Jora, please! Just mind your own business. How hard can it be to just mind your own bloody business?!" Beth knew she was shrieking, but she couldn't care less. The whole tavern was listening and the music had stopped. Beth hoped they were all listening in very carefully. "Leave. Us. Alone."

"Unless you're looking to get your ass kicked again?" Asked Krem, and it was very clear he was hoping that this was, indeed, Jora's intention.

"Oh shut up, you crazy dyke!" Yelled Jora.

He did not quite get to finish this last, offensive word though, as the bony space between Krem's eyes collided with Jora's nose in a sickening crunch.

For a few seconds, it seemed as if the whole tavern had frozen over, everyone's mouths comically open in a surprised "Oh!". Suddenly, one of Jora's friends stood up and set off running towards Krem, but was stopped by a flying chair thrown by none other than the Iron Bull himself. Then,with no apparent reason, someone decided to break a bottle on top of their neighbour's head, and the whole place erupted into fighting.

During the commotion, Maryden dragged Beth away to safety, not before the latter was pulled into a crushing, toe curling kiss. Krem pulled away and gave her his widest smile yet, promising that they would see each other the very next day. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, she would tell him.

Now the thing with secrets, is that they're often not as terrible as their keepers think they are. One way to figure out how bad a secret truly is, is to try and imagine what you would say to someone if they were to come to you and confess to it.

See, Beth was never advised to do that, so to her, her secret made her the ugliest thing to ever walk Thedas. But were Dalia, or Maryden, or anyone really, to come to her and share a similar secret with her, Beth would have been the most supporting friend, and would have forbidden them from blaming themselves and thinking themselves ugly. Beth had a very kind heart, and a fair judgement, but the downside of that was how hard and unforgiving her heart became when she looked upon herself.

Krem deserved the truth, though, and Beth decided to forget about being a coward and to simply find him and tell him the truth.

So the next day, Beth put on a dress, combed her hair, and walked out of the tavern. On the way, she passed Dalia who had a nasty looking bruise on her cheek and Maryden who was smirking to herself while massaging her fist.

It was a clear, sunny day, and the Chargers would be training nearby, where the lady Cassandra always was.

Walking out, Beth felt as if this was the first, or last, time she saw the world. Chastisising herself for being so dramatic, Beth felt as if her whole fate was about to be sealed. She had no doubt that Krem would be kind to her, but she also had no doubt that he would never be able to touch her once he knew. She didn't blame him. It was hard enough touching herself.

The sunshine nearly blinding her, Beth walked to the Chargers. Sure enough, they were all there, Krem included. He wasn't wearing a top, she suddenly realised. Just his bindings, revealing defined abs, and leaving no doubt as to what the bindings... Well, bound.

It would be a lie to say that the view of his bound chest did not unsettle Beth in the slightest, but the view of the muscles, the tanned skin, the physical power Krem displayed as he trained, successfully drowned any last bit of doubt Beth may have had. He was the most attractive man she'd ever seen.

When he caught sight of her, Krem seemed momentarily thrown off, and he looked around as if looking for something, then changed his mind, and stood a little bit taller, proud, though his eyes watched her somewhat expectantly.

"Hello" she greeted him. The Chargers whistled. She waved at them.

"Hey" replied Krem. He kept on putting his hands on his hips, then crossed his arms, set his hands on his hips again, crossed his arms again. His jaw was shut tight.

Eager to let him know she did not mind seeing him like this, Beth reached forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smelt nice, like sand, sun and a bit of sweat. His smile grew, and his shoulders loosened a bit.

"Nice day!" Commented the elf, looking around. She put her hair behind her pointed ear. It would be easier if the Chargers weren't around.

"Lovely. Gorgeous." Said Krem, and Beth instantly knew he was talking about more than the weather.

"May I speak to you?"

It sounded abrupt to her own ears, and Beth saw the smile melt off Krem's face and his jaw set in stone again.

"Alright." He said, uncrossing his arms,looking down. He probably thought she was about to break things off with him.

"Oh no! No no no! Not like that, I mean... I've got something to tell you!"

"I'm listening?" He said gently, though his expression was still guarded.

"Uh..."

Behind him, she could see the Chargers training, but Beth was no fool. She could practically see their ears bending in their direction.

"It's uh... Personal. Of sorts."

"Do you... Want to go somewhere else?" Asked Krem, slightly concerned.

"Yes... Well no, actually, no, let's just stay here."

Let them hear it.

"You had this secret... I mean, not a secret, but I didn't know... Which was clearly my fault, but you said you felt bad for not saying... It was awkward to say, I get that, and like I said I don't mind. I uh, I have a little secret of my own. If we... Uh... Do you think we'll have sex?" She blurted out.

What?

Beth heard a snort coming from the training ground. Her cheeks suddenly felt very warm in the hot sun.

Krem coughed, amused, and perhaps a bit worried too. He threw a look over his shoulders, then whispered to her:

"I uh, I don't know, I guess it's up to you... I mean I'd love to, so uh..."

More snickering from the training ground, silenced by a loud thud.

"Yes. I... Sorry, it came out wrong. Of course we'll have sex. I mean..." She was stammering, but glad to see Krem was blushing too.

"Look, I know I haven't got what a regular man has, but I can promise you I will do my best to uh... You know." The young warrior scratched his neck.

"Oh no it's not about that. I know, I'm sure you're very, I uh, it's not that." Breathe in, breathe out. "It's me. I'm..."

Her breath was short now, and Beth stopped looking at him. She stared beyond him, into the stones of the fortress. Breathe in, breathe out.

"When we left the Bog, my brother and I were with a lot of people. Only the two of us made it to Haven, with the dog. And obviously, I'm left now. And the dog. The thing is, on the way, many of us died of various causes," she waved a trembling, dismissing hand. "Like refugees do. Anyway. One day we, we crossed this, this plain... Not knowing that it was dragon territory. We got... Massacred."

She gave a weird giggle, refusing to let the tears start falling.

"The dragon just killed everyone. I lived, my brother too, but we both were," her hand showed her body. "Sort of... Burnt."

She swallowed nervously, looked at Krem. He was quiet, his look serious. Unable to sustain the intensity of his gaze, Beth looked at her hands.

"I'm covered in scars. Burn scars. My uh, my shoulders and, and chest, are ok, but anything beyond t-this point," she showed her belly, "is completely... It's a battlefield. It's... Ugly. It's not just burnt, it's hardly human looking anymore, it's dragon fire you know, it scars all... Colourful."

Crevices and mounds, green, blue, purplish. Ugly.

"It's ugly." She repeated. "It looks nasty. I wouldn't... I don't know who'd ever want to touch that, it's just... Nasty. I'll show you if you want, but honestly, you'll get nightmares."

She stopped, choked. Breathed in and out, looked back at him, blinking the tears away. His face was unreadable.

"See, your secret is hardly one because you are a man, so nothing to see there! But I... I never told you what I'm really like. What I look like. I don't even look like a woman anymore."

She tried to laugh it off, failed miserably. Her whole body was shaking. The Chargers weren't even pretending to look busy anymore.

"I thought you should know. I should have told you earlier. I perfectly understand if you don't really feel like speaking to me, or if you... Honestly, I look like a lizard or something. I'm really sorry."

She didn't know what else to say. She was about to break down.

"I do really care about you, Krem. I want you to be happy. You deserve... Everything you want. I'd like to be your friend if, if you can forgive me for not telling you about the whole thing. I'm just going to... You just have a think, ok? If you want to see exactly what... I'll show you if you want. Just you. Please don't ... Don't tell too many people. People sort of pity me when they know. I'm just going to go now, ok? See you later. I hope."

Beth turned around and ran off, not feeling Krem's hand as it tried to grab her arm.

She ran, like a little girl, up to her bedroom, and when she got there she just collapsed on the bed and cried.

It's done now. Now he knows. It's done. You did well.

You can cry now.


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

**This is it. Epilogue is here! Turned out longer than planned. Oh well! Thanks ever so much for all the support with this fic, really, could not have finished it without your kind words. Hope the end does not disappoint. I am considering writing another dragon age story, but am not quite decided yet. I need to know I'd finish it, because I know I hate finding fics that get abandoned!**

 **Anyways, enjoy :)**

Once she'd finished crying, Beth found that for the first time in ages, she felt light, unburdened, free. It wasn't the crying so much as the admission of her situation to Krem, as she was certain that no one, apart from the healers who had treated her, knew of the state of her lower body. It was unfortunate that Krem had to know, but really, he had to know, and if anyone was likely to understand what it was like to be a bit annoyed at what you had under your trousers, it would be him.

That evening, after she bathed, Beth looked at herself in the mirror. Her bare legs and stomach, scarred, coloured, uneven grounds, a battlefield of purples and greens, not the legs of a young maiden. She was torn. She knew not whether to hate the scars or be proud of them, for, surely, there could not be that many people to have survived an attack from a dragon! There had to be pride in that, not shame. Perhaps all she needed was for someone to try and shame her, and then she could, out of defiance, accept the scars and wear them as a badge of honour. But then, she locked eyes with her reflection, and felt herself on the verge of tears. Why did she have to look like is?

Poor Krem.

That, too, played on her mind.

Poor Krem. He thought he'd found a girl, and she turned out to be looking like a lizard. Maybe he'd think no other girl would want him, and because of that, he'd put up with her looks.

She couldn't bear it.

If he stayed with her, she could not bear it, she could not bear watching the grim resolution in his eyes as he touched her, could not bear the excuses he'd find not to touch her. She would also not have the strength to turn him up down, however, were he to persist in courting her. Perhaps she could make herself forget, perhaps she could let herself rejoice in his attention, his kindness, until he found, inevitably, another girl, a human maybe, an unblemished girl. She would have to release him then, she would have to push him in her arms, because he'd peobably be too kind to leave.

She shook her head. Enough.

Beth got dressed and noticed she was late for her shift. One last look at the mirror confirmed an undeniable puffiness around her eyes, remnants of her tears, and Beth hastily splashed her face with cold water, hoping the limit the damages. No one liked a crying waitress. As if on cue, her boss knocked on the door, impatiently.

"Coming!" She yelled.

"Beth!"

She ignored him, and he walked off. A couple minutes later, footsteps returned, and more knocking was heard.

"I said I'm coming! Give me a second, Maker's breath!"

"Beth?"

She froze. That wasn't the dwarf's voice.

"Beth?" Insisted Krem, behind the door. "Beth, may I come in? Please?"

Oh Maker. Beth looked around. The window?

Don't be ridiculous!

"Beth, are you... May I come in? Are you dressed?"

The words still stuck in her throat, so she nodded, although he could not see her, and smoothed her skirt and shirt then crossed her arms, tight, on her chest.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

Gently, Krem opened the door, giving her plenty of time to protest. When he heard no resistance, he stepped fully into the room, looked at her, almost shyly so.

"Hi" he said.

She nodded again, nervous beyond all rules of propriety.

"Beth, I uh, look, I understand this was difficult for you to tell me, and I appreciate you saying it, but really, truly, I can assure you that, if you do want me like I want you, then it's not some scars that will stop me."

"Some scars?" There was a hint of offence in her disbelief, and he hurriedly explained:

"Scars prove you're brave, they prove you're a survivor, I'd be proud to say that my-my- my girl," he blushed, "survived a dragon. I have a lot of scars myself, but they're not nearly as cool as yours. This one," he lifted his elbow where a white scar caught the light, " I got when I was seven and fell over because I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror to watch my step. I wish I could say it was from a dragon!" He shook his head, ran a hand through his hair. "No, I mean... This is coming out wrong, I don't mean as in you should be glad for what happened... I am just trying to say, I am just trying to say that I think you're beautiful. Every part of you."

Beth would have blushed if she did not have one last test to put him through.

"You've not seen every part of me" she said, then, calmly, she started undoing her shirt, revealing her neck, her breasts, bit by bit.

Krem looked utterly stunned, mouth open as he stared, then he recovered suddenly and shut the door behind him, locked eyes with her again.

"I'll show you a bit" she said. "So you get a real idea."

Her shirt fully unbuttoned, Beth let out a shaky breath as she showed him her stomach.

"See." She whimpered, "it's like that everywhere. And to the touch, it feels as bad as it looks."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much." Replied Krem, though not unkindly.

He took a hesitant step forward, and extended his hands, slowly, once again giving her a chance to push him away. It took all of Beth's willpower not to run away, cover herself again. His hands reached her belly, and gently, tentatively, he put them on her waist, stroke the skin with his thumbs, pulled her towards him.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, reverently, letting a hand leave her side and caress her stomach, upwards, then travel over her breasts and neck before cupping her face, pulling her into a kiss. Beth melted into his embrace, finally letting the strong act go, a vague part of her mind fretting over how inappropriate it was for to be half naked in the arms of a guy. Krem must have thought that too, because he suddenly pulled away, breathless, blushing, adverting his eyes from her naked chest.

"So uh" he said, a bit too loudly, a bit too casually, "right."

Beth buttoned up her shirt, hardly believing her boldness.

"So.. Right. So that's agreed then, right? I don't mind. How did you uh, how did you survive the attack? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all!" Beth nearly shouted, fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, fingers trembling. "I- oh well I was very scared, as you can imagine, and in a lot of pain, but then I just sort of lost consciousness, except I was still conscious? Does that make sense? "

He nodded, too fast, too abruptly, his eyes looking everywhere but at her chest.

"Actually no" he said, shaking his head, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I... I guess my brain went into survival mode or something, and suddenly I felt no pain, no fear, and when the dragon came to eat me I just lied there and told myself that I wasn't there, over and over again, and then... Then the dragon didn't see me. Yep. That's it! It's as crazy and simple as that! I've done it before, once, when I was little and accidentally stepped into the water back at the Mire. An undead came out and looked for me, but I kept on telling myself I wasn't there, and somehow it didn't see me."

She laughed, nervous, not quite sure whether to be elated over Krem's acceptance or mortified over her own exhibitionism.

"Wow" said Krem, frowning. "Bet the Chief would love to hear about something like that. You should tell him some time."

As he spoke, Krem was backing away, until he'd almost fully left the room.

"I'll see you tonight, alright? As... As my girl?"

She nodded, eyes bright, cheeks red, and when he left she did actually do a little dance.

From then on, as all last traces of ignorance had been erased between them, Beth and Krem were free to live their romance as they pleased. Although they did fall into each other's arms, and then into Beth's bed, they had yet to have sex. Each time Krem timidly attempted to slip a hand under Beth's top, or skirt, she panicked, and he stopped, kissing her gently, lovingly, until her heart beat a normal rhythm again. Likewise, when Beth tried to touch Krem's chest, or lower, she felt him stiffen, with more nerve than arousal, so she hugged him, her arms wrapped around safe areas of his body. There was no rush, they told themselves. They were comfortable like this, for now.

About a month or so later, Beth was watching Krem practise with the others when the Iron Bull came to sit next to her. He was remarkably discreet for someone that size, and she jumped when she heard his low voice right next to her.

"So, Beth," he said, resting his massive arm on his huge knee. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, trying to conceal the fact that she'd just been openly staring at Krem's arms and shoulders.

"Lieutenant Acclassi treating you good?"

"Yes."

They remained silent for a little while, then the Iron Bull spoke again.

"You like your job?"

The question was so unexpected that it did take Beth a moment to process it.

"It's fine, yes."

"So, what about the future, you looking to manage the place, or...?"

"I don't think that will happen... Maybe, I don't know, why?"

"Just asking. Do you know what the Chargers are? Has Krem told you about us?"

"Mercenaries?"

"Yup. Good ones, at that. We're not thieves or bandits, we only go after bad guys, take jobs that have a bit of a moral stand to them, you see."

She nodded, carefully.

"We don't tend to spend too long in the same place," continued the massive Qunari, "we travel. Once this Inquisition business is sorted, we'll probably be on the road again."

Ah. That was it. He was warning her, Krem would eventually have to leave her. She'd go back to her sad little life, forget it all ever happened. He'd find another girl somewhere, a smooth girl.

"Anyways," Iron Bull said, fixing her with an intense look. "We're always looking for new talents. People to train and keep on. If they get on well with the rest of the team, then that's a plus."

Wait... Was he suggesting...? Beth faced him fully, forgetting how intimidated she felt around him, trying to find a trace of mockery on his face. None.

"I... I'm not a warrior." She snorted.

"No, you're not," conceded the Qunari. "You" he leaned close, pointed a finger at her nose. "Are a rogue. A rogue that's begging to get proper training. Trust me. I've got an eye for these things. Not everyone can escape a dragon, and certainly not by using stealth, without ever having been taught the skill." He leaned back, and Beth threw a glance at Krem, who was looking at them suspiciously.

"You move fast, and well, you have good balance, you're quiet, and you can disappear. Literally disappear. You're a rogue, there's no doubt about it. You're no waitress, or farmer, and it's about time you be trained properly. I can offer you that training, and a lifetime of adventures and travels." He blinked at her. "Can also throw in a shared tent with the Vint, if you like."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Plus, I wouldn't want to lose my lieutenant. See my options? Lose the lieutenant, or gain a rogue."

Beth could not believe her ears. Her, a Charger? A rogue? An adventurer? Really?

"You think about it" said the Bull.

Beth looked at the tavern, looked at her hands. Looked at her dog.

"You can take the dog, I guess."

She looked back to the Iron Bull, and found it impossible to say a thing. So instead, she smiled at him. Truly smiled. He smiled back, gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. Beth looked at Krem. She locked eyes with him, her hero, her dream, her future.

She smiled, and he smiled back.

The sun was shining bright that day, and under its rays, Beth smiled. She smiled.


End file.
